Assassin's War
by IvyBane444
Summary: With an assassin war wagging four assassin's are tasked with the job of killing Fairy Tail members. But once they get there they start to get attached to their new family. The problem is Fairy Tail doesn't know the truth. But what will they do when their assassin past comes to get ride of them.
1. New Assignment

"Call them in!" A man shouted.

"yes sir," was the quick reply of the agent next to him.

"1A,2A, the commander has a mission for you!" A squad sargent called. Soon two teenagers, showed up at the door of his office.

"1A,2A I am assigning you two a new mission," the commandersaid," finish it as soon as possible then come back for the next part of the mission." He handed them both a file folder containing the details of the contents of the mission.

"Study this over then once you have everything leave at once, oh and don't forget to bring that other group with you now, now leave my office!" He yelled shooing the people out.

"Yes sir!" The boy said before exciting.

"If this mission doesn't go well, the king will finally bring a stop to this war of assassins." the man said pressing his hand to his head.

~INSIDE 1A,2A BERRECKS~

"What the heck, do you understand?" 2A said.

"Kazi, we are supposed to get rid of the people in Fairy Tail who pose a threat." 1A said calmly sharpening one of her two swords.

"Topaz how are we going into Magnolia, kill the people, then get back here without roughpatches," Kazi said.

"Who ever said we wouldn't have rough patches." Topaz said.

"Well it says any amount of time we need, and we need to get rid of the people who pose a threat, then try to get back in one piece but it also says if we can get any military information." Kazi said.

"Well our top priority is to take out threats, or the people on our list, if we can do anything else in the process then okay if we cant too bad." Topaz said, putting her swords back into their sheeths.

"Come on lets go get Violet and August so they can have a look at the file before we leave." Topaz said walking out the doors.

"Wait for me!" Kazi yelled running after her.

~AT THE DELTA BARREKS~

"Hey Violet." Kazi said grinning like a fool.

"What did you do now?" Violet said from her bunk. She was bounceing a ball against the ceiling then catching it again. She looked extremely bored. August, who shared the bunk, was nowhere to be seen.

"We have a mission from the commander," Topaz said, walking over and handing Violet the files then leaning against the bed post.

"Where's August?" Kazi asked.

"He's out." Violet said vaugly.

"Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, these are just a few of the names listed in that file." Topaz said.

"That's an awful lot of kills for just 4 people." said Violet," What makes the commander think we can handle this?"

"Don't know but we should probably ask," Topaz said looking over at Kazi," hey can you go ask the commander why only four people."

"Yeh sure." Kazi said running out the door.

"Any particular reason you asked him to leave?" Violet asked suspiciously,"Other than asking the commander that is."

"I don't want to walk all that way and he has so much energy to burn," Topaz said sitting down next to Violet.

"If you say so," said Violet skimming the file," According to this two of them are dragon slayers, just like you." she noted.

"That just means their going to be harder to kill." Topaz said," why did you feel the need to mention that, since I read the file too."

"Doesn't it bother you that your being asked to kill someone who is so like yourself?" Violet said.

"Don't know, and I don't really care." Topaz said rolling on her side to face away from Violet," its just my job."

"If you say so..." Violet said quietly. Just then August walked into the barracks, he was covered in sweat.

"I'm back,"He announced obiously,"Did I miss anything important?"

"Yeh," Topaz said," we got a mission from ther commander." Topaz gave the second file that was in her hands to August.

August looked throught it for a few minutes then raised an eyebrow,"These guys look pretty strong."He said grimly.

"That's why were going after them dummy." Kazi said as he entered the room.

"When do we leave?" August asked.

"Right after we brief everyone about the mission and get light supplies." Topaz said," hey what did the commander say Kazi?"

"Oh he thinks that we can handle it but their might be a slight chance that he will send backup,maybe... a veru slight possibility." Kazi said scatching his head.

"Wonderful." muttered Violet bouncing the ball off the ceiling again.

"Just greta what does he thinkwe are are, powerhouses because thtas not true, we cannot continuously fight battle after battle," Topaz said," we were trained for stealth."

"I suppose well just have to get the jump on them, and hope that we don't have to fight." remarked August.

"Wait can I see the file?" Topaz asked.

"Sure," said August throwing her the papers.

"Thanks." Topaz said going off into one corner of the room to think and scan things over.

"There sahe goes again." Kazi said.

"She's probably just nervouse." said Violet.

"crap." they heard Topaz mutter.

"Or something." added Violet

"She usually says that, it could be something minor." Kazi said shrugging.

"Oh dang it!" They heard from Topaz again. In an attempt to avoid the akward silkence, Violet began to look through the file herself. The one that worried her the most was Natsu Dragneel. Something about him made Violets stomach sink. Topaz walked over to them chewing their thumb.

"The file says that there really close," August said," If their is such a thing, the worst mistake we can make is catching them together."

"That is a problem but not the one I'm worried about," Topaz commented.

"What are you worried about?" Wondered Violet.

"Since we all skimmed the file I'm positive we all missed it," Topaz said,"since the stupid commander put it in fine print, but note that the ones I named were only a few." She said looking up at Violet.

"Well then how many are there?" August asked, his heart racing faster than he would care to admit.

"Well," Topaz started," First of all he is basically calling anyone strong a threat so that means all their S class mages...," She stopped heisitating from fear.


	2. Bye Compound

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Well...,"Topaz started,"He is basically calling anyone strong a threat so that means all their S class mages...," she stopped hesitating from fear.**

 **/**

There was a long pause, finally broken by August," Well carp,"then he looked to Kazi," your the tactician could we lure some of them away with a fake job offer or something?"

"Maybe but that would never work to kill all of them some would get through the cracks," he said standing there in deep thought," Aha!" He shouted slapping his knee.

"I'm assuming you just got an idea." August said with little to no expression as usual.

"I wouldn't be a practitioner if I didn't," Kazi said.

"Well get on with it," Topaz said clearly annoyed.

"Fine all we have to do is infiltrate the guild, then when we go on jobs involving battles well kill them one by one," Kazi had a grin on his face because of his smarts.

"How the he k are we supposed to do that?" Violet asked," A guild with this many strong members must be impossible to get into."

"Oh I get it," Topaz said smirking. August began to grin as well.

"What am I missing here?" Violet said annoyed.

"Okay you say it's hard to get in but we're all powerful so they would let us in, then we get to know them but to them we are a mystery," Topaz stopped to take a breath,"Then when we go on a job we kill them and say it was because of a monster or another fatal accident."

"That's genius!" Violet exclaimed.

"That's why I'm the tactician." Kazi said full of himself.

"I guess it's settled then," said August.

"We should meet back here in 30 minutes in front of the delta barracks okay?" Topaz asked.

"Sounds fine to me." said Violet.

* * *

"Hey," Topaz said to Violet as she jogged up.

"Hey answered Violet her mind obviously on something else.

"What is it?" Topaz asked a little concerned.

"Nothing really," Answered Violet," I was just thinking that its going to be really weird to hang out with people we know we have to kill. Especially if their nice."

"I know but please don't get attached, because then you would be branded a traitor." Topaz said.

"I'll try," said Violet, trying to look confident. "You guys are the only family I've ever known! I would never betray you." at least she was sure of that.

"Well, even if you did, I would go with you." Topaz said, smiling which was something she hasn't done in a while. "It August still getting his stuff?"

"Yea," Violet answered "Probably just some stuff for his magic. I'll get him." she walked inside, and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, don't just leave me out there alone!" Topaz said, as she walked through the door behind Violet.

Whatever Violet in August have been talking about they stopped, August was holding the weirdly shaped bag in his hands. "I'm all ready to go now,"He said.

"Sorry i knew that you wanted to keep your magic secret, i'm sorry." Topaz said walking to the door hiding her eyes with her hair.

Violet shot in accusing glance at August. "what?"He said defensively. Violet give him another unpleasant look "ohh.."Realization crept into his face and he ran for the door. "It's fine" he told Topaz lightly. "No harm done"

"You sure," Topaz said looking up at him," i'm still sorry i barged in without thinking." She looked down again.

"Really," He said soothingly,"It's no big deal, you'll probably have to find out at some point…"

"Okay, well i'm going to go back outside just in case you guys need to get anything else, and i have to get check on Kazi." Topaz said heading out the door.

August was about to follow, but Violet grabbed his arm and shook her head no, "We'll rendezvous at the entrance!"She called to Topaz.

"Okay," she said, showing her eyes and they clearly saw pain evident in them.

As They walked to the new rendezvous, Violet continued glaring at August, who still had no idea why.

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"Hey!" Kazi called as he walked to the rendezvous point with Topaz.

"All ready?" asked Violent.

"Yeh, he was just packing some potato chips in his bag," Topaz said glaring at Kazi," i made him put them back in our food storage."

"She was soooo meannnn," Kazi groaned.

Violet laughed, even August smiled a little bit.

"I wasn't that mean, and come on we have to go," Topaz said as she started to walk.

~TRAIN STATION~

"Do we really have to ride the train," Topaz said her skin sickly pale," just looking at it makes me sick."

"Oh," August said, "I forgot that you get motion sick…"

"Oh she can deal with it," Kazi said.

"I clearly can not!" Topaz shot at Kazi holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Here," said Violet, pulling a plastic bag out of her carry on.

"No.. I'll be okay for now," Topaz said pushing the bag back to Violet.

"If you need anything let us know, okay?" Said August.

"Alright, but then again i think i might try and take a nap," Topaz said holding her stomach.

Kazi patted his leg," you can rest on my lap if you want," he then tapped his shoulder," or you can lean on me." He said grinning.

"I'd rather not," Topaz answered.

"Burn!" Said August.

"Oh shut up," Topaz said smiling,"but Im really tired," Topaz suddenly closed her eyes and

started to fall.

"Woah," August said, catching her right in the nick of time, "what was that?" All eyes turned to Kazi.

"Well….," he said scratching his head,"She hasn't been getting enough sleep for the past few days."

"So you drugged her?!" Violet yelled.


	3. Finally Fairy Tail

**Last Chapter:**

 **"So you drugged her!" Violet yelled.**

 **/**

"No, why would i do that she was just tired!" Kazi shouted clearly offended.

"I don't see a problem with it," said August, picking up Topaz princess style.

"Well come on let's move onto the train!" Kazi said raising his hand.

They moved through the allies, Violet avoided eye contact with the other passengers. Strangers were always either tools or targets, or at least, that's what she had always been taught. And then there was Kazi trying to help August keep Topaz's feet from hitting people in the face.

"Ugh," Kazi groaned," why didn't she wait till we were in our seats to fall asleep."

"Is she okay?" Asked a woman from her seat. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one starring. "Some stealth operation," August said to himself.

"Um…" Violet looked nervously at Kazi.

"Shes alright, she just hasn't been getting her proper amount of sleep lately and she was tired and we thought it would be nice for her to sleep a while," he said smiling at everyone.

They continued to stare, the woman looked like she was about to say something, but then just said, "well, it appears to be working," she went back to her book.

The group continued to walk down the aisle until they found a suitable spot,"This should do." Kazi said helping August set Topaz down.

Violet took of her backpack and put it on her lap, "how long are we on this thing?" She wondered, glancing at some of the passengers, who were all pending not to look.

"About an hour," Kazi said looking out the window. August was on the window, he quietly took off Topaz's backpack and placed it on the floor, and rested her head on his shoulder then looked out the window. He was so afraid that Topaz was hurt. Why? He knew she was perfectly able to take care of herself, and yet, he still felt the need toprotect her.

Topaz's blinked open and she let out a yawn. She lifted her head to look around. Everyone was sleeping and she had….. BEEN SLEEPING ON AUGUST'S SHOULDER!Topaz sat up her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Then she felt it like a wave wash over her, she had to get to a bathroom. She got up and walked through the aisle getting , hey honey nice to see you up and around, which was weird. She left the seat and made her way down thinking she would get back before any of the others had woken up.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Kazi shouted at August and Violet.

"What!?" Called August, waking suddenly.

"Do you know where Topaz is?"Kazi asked, a little worried.

August looked down at his shoulder, cold hands of fear gripping his heart.

Topaz looked in a little shocked to see everyone awake,"hey sorry i had to go to the bathroom." Topaz sat down holding her stomach.

"Good," August breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry did you guys worry, cause i thought i would be back before you woke up." Topaz said leaning back against the seat.

"How close are we?" Violet asked.

"Hmm," Kazi looked down at his map," well maybe about five minutes."

The five minutes felt like an eternity. Fear boiled in Violet's heart, this was it. She was about to meet the mysterious Fairy tail.

"Hey Violet you look like you're going to be sick," Topaz said.

"I guess I'm just nervous" she answered "I suck at Deep Cover,"

"You'll be fine," August assured her, "you don't have to lie, you just have to Blur the details,"

"Right…" said violet, that wasn't exactly what she meant, but it wasn't worth it to try to explain August was the last person to understand her Dilemma. He was cut and dry. Do the job, do it well. That was all there was too it for him.

"Well anyways, we'll be there with you and i'm not as good at undercover missions than Kazi." Topaz. Said.

The train pulled to a stop, they moved out quickly to avoid any unwanted conversation. Now they were standing in the alien train station of Magnolia, Home of the ever-famous Fairy Tail.

"Umm, now what," said Topaz.

Violet had no idea how to answer, but luckily she didn't have too. Across the station a blonde-haired girl was complaining loudly "Natsu! Get off the train!" She was pulling a pink haired boy off of a Train by his white scarf.

"Well we found one of our targets," Topaz said," i'm going to go ask for directions, come on Violet." Topaz said pulling Violet with her.

They walked over to the newly found guild members, violets hands shook.

"Hello," Topaz said when she reached the duo.

"Hey there," a strange blue cat replied?

"We were wondering if we could have some directions or maybe a easy way to get around cause see were new and just arrived." Topaz said clearly unfazed by the talking cat.

"Yeah, sure where you trying to get to?" Answered the pink haired boy.

"This town's Guild,' Violet answered. "Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeh thats the one my friend and i are trying to get their so we can join," Topaz said.

"That's perfect!" Set the puppy blonde girl, smiling. " me and Natsu here are Actually Fairy Tail Wizards,"

"Well I'm Topaz, this is Violet and over there is August and Kazi," Topaz said pointing to everyone as the boys came up and joined them.

"Wow all four of you are Wizards !" Said the blue cat thing.

"Yeh," Kazi said scratching his head again.

"Perfect, Right This Way" Said the cat leading the way.

Natsu and the blonde haired girl fell behind "What's wrong?" Ask the blonde assuming that the others couldn't hear her.

"I dunno," said Natsu, "But they smell funny."

Violet thought that was a rather odd comment, but said nothing

Topaz on the other hand wanted to say something," And how exactly do we smell weird," she said accusingly.

"You Heard that?" Natsu said.

"Sorry," Apologized the blonde girl "He's really clueless sometimes.."

"I'm sure it's nothing," added Natsu, "Probably just left over from wherever you came from,"

"Well just to answer your first question yes i have good hearing, and thank you for apologizing." Topaz said.

"How do you have such do hearing anyways" Asked Natsu rudely.

"Imawaterdragonslayer," Topaz murmured slurring her words together.

The blond girl Raised an eyebrow. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Awesome!" Natsu said, "you are Dragonslayer too! Is that why you came to this Guild?" He continued to bombard Topaz with tons of other questions.

"Ugh," Topaz groaned turning away, her cheeks tinted pink from all the attention," i really never should have answered."

"He's just excited for another rare magic user," said the blond one. "I'm lucy by the way, and that's Happy, and, you've met Natsu."

Violet Vaguely remembered her from the file, Lucy Heartfilia She wasn't a Target, So it'll be a little bit easier to socialize with her. August shot her a warning glance.

"Nice to meet you guys," Topaz said, walking over and standing next to August and Kazi.

"Sorry, " said August,"we're not super good at talking to people"

"Well if you exclude Kazi," Topaz said giving a light laugh.

"That's okay I bet you guys will fit right in with the rest of the guild," Said Happy.

"Not so fast," said violet we're not in yet."

"Sure you are!" said lucy

"But You don't even know what most of our magic is," said violet

"Now that stuff doesn't matter!" said Natsu in an upbeat tone. "I love you guys already I'm sure Gramps will too!"

August thought that it was really odd that, that there was all there was to it, But he didn't say anything.

"Okay then let's go," Topaz said walking with August.

~AT FAIRY TAIL~

Natsu open the doors to the guild getting a facefull of oak as a table smashed into his face.

Violet let out a little Yelp.

"What the heck was that for?" yelled Natsu, heat from his body burning the table away.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha," Kazi laughed, barely able to take breathes.

"Hah, you couldn't even dodge a table flame brain, that was pathetic!" A raven haired guy laughed.

"Shut up gray it was a sneak attack! those don't count!" Natsu yelled

"Can we keep the table throwing to a minimum around the newbies?" said Lucy.

"Bunny girl were just having a nice brawl," a black haired man said as he ate an iron nail.

"Is he eating iron?" Kazi asked, a little creeped out.


	4. Two Down Two More To Go

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Is he eating iron?" Kazi asked a little creeper out.**

 **/**

"New children," they all heard a voice from inside.

"Hi Gramps!" called Natsu walking in, Violet felt Everyone's eyes trying to stare at them.

Topaz placed her hand on Violet's shoulder," why, why do we have to attract this much attention!" She sounded nervous.

"They are kind of looking at this like a meal" said August.

"Not helping." Topaz whispered hitting August on the arm.

"They're a little shy aren't they?" Laughed the girl at the bar.

"Understatement," Topaz whispered so no one would hear her.

"Hey, there's no need to worry," said Natsu "this is our master" He gestured to the counter.

"They all frighten me, for some reason." Topaz said, trying to hide behind Violet and August.

"Um hi," Violet squeaked shaking uncontrollably. The guild hall erupted into awww as she struggled.

The master looked then all over,"what is your magic children?" He asked.

"I have music magic," mumbled Violet, glancing nervously to August.

"I have transformation magic," Kazi said, more confident than the others so far.

"I just do stuff with my katanas," said August cooly. Luckily no one reacted any differently than they had for the others listing of magic.

All that was left was Topaz," I um have water dragon slayer magic," she said.

There were a couple whispers from the other members. "Please no more questions," violet pleaded silently.

"Uuuuggghhhh, they're all staring at me, it's too silent," Topaz freaked out to herself.

Earlier August thought that they had bought his story about the katanas, but now he wasn't so sure. All three of them looked at Kazi who held his hands up as though he was surrendering.

"So what ya say Gramps?" asked Natsu not doing anything to help the awkwardness.

"That sounds like a fine idea welcome to the family my children! Tonight we will have a party to congratulate them!" He said

Well that was easy, Topaz thought.

"I'm so glad it's over' said violet.

"Ye….," Topaz started but didn't get to finish because she was whisked away by natsu over to a group of people, a girl with blue hair, the man with black, and a man with blonde hair and headphones.

"Wha, please help me." She pleaded to her group of friends.

August gave a pointed look too violent and then followed Topaz. Violet to have to work very hard to know what he meant, don't get attached to them. She and Kazi disappeared into the crowd and August Attempted to participate in the conversation between Natsu, Topaz, and the other people.

~AUGUST AND TOPAZ~

"This is Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. They are all dragon slayers like us!" said Natsu, pointing to the other people.

"Nice to met you I'm Topaz and this is August," she said gesturing to the boy beside her.

"August," said Laxus, " you do stuff with swords right?"

"Um, yea.." he Answered timidly

"There's another girl who does sword stuff," he said.

"Really who is she?" August asked.

Natsu shivered, "You'll find out soon enough, Say, what generation of dragon slayer are you"

"What do you mean," Topaz asked clearly confused.

"Were you raised by a dragon, like me Gajeel and Wendy, or implanted with a lacrima like Laxus?"

"Well I um was uh raised by a dragon." Topaz said.

"Really!" Said the young bluenet, Wendy. "What was it's name?"

"Her name was Mamorimasu ." Topaz said

"I'm assuming that she disappeared seven years ago too?" Said Wendy.

"Yeah she did," Topaz said confused why that mattered.

"Oh, okay" said Wendy kindly.

"Well what dragon slayer magic do you use, what element?" Topaz asked.

"Well mine is iron," Gajeel said.

"Mines lightning," Laxus said looking away from everyone. August noted that this Laxus dude was not a team player, but then again, he was still a member of Fairy tail. Not a team player was relative. Topaz elbowed August in the stomach to snap him out of his daze.

"Ouch!" he yelped as the fairy tail members starred. "Err right, Lighting, cool." Topaz let out a light laugh at his struggles. August blushed.

Then the two were pulled away from the group by who Natsu called Gramps,"Come children let's get you your guild marks."

August raised an eyebrow, "Children?" he repeated, looking to Topaz. Topaz just shrugged.

Gramps looked back at them and laughed finding their confusion funny," I think of everyone in this guild as my family, i think of all them as my children who i will give my life to protect."

Wow August thought, there goes the guilt. He could tell that Topaze felt it as well..

"Mira! Mira!,' Gramps called," These two need their guildmarks!" he shouted. Soon a beautiful white haired woman appeared from behind the bar. She was holding what looked like a stamp. "Wellcome!" she called cheerfully. "Ready to become official members of our guild?"

"Yup," Topaz said trying to shake off the guilt from earlier.

"Wonderful!" the woman, Mira as Gramps had called her, said "where do you want it?" she held up the stamp.

"Well..' Topaz said, clearly a little hesitant," Maybe on my right forearm" She looked over to August. He nodded reassuringly as Mira leaned over the bar and pressed the stamp to topaz's arm. Their was a pop and Mira lifted the stamp to show a turquoise mark.

"There you are!" remarked Mira with what Augest thought was unnecessary cheerfulness. Then she turned her innocent eyes to him. "How about you?" she asked.

August looked down too his body. Where did he want the mark of the guild he would betray. No, not betray, that implied that he wasn't hostile from the start. Either way he wanted it somewhere he wouldn't have to look at it "how about the back of my neck?" he decided as he turned around. He felt the cold etching of the Fairy tail emblem on the bare skin of his neck. As before it popped, and he was relieved of the pressure. "What color is it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well.. it's a really lovely shade of orange," Topaz said poking his neck.

He scrunched his shoulders up in a futile attempt to avoid her touch "stop it!" he laughed "that's ticklish!"

"Seems like I've found your weak spot." Topaz laughed moving her hand back to her side.

"I think you guys are going to fit in quite well around here" said Mira.

"Well come on Mira we still have the other two to get," Gramps said walking off.


	5. The Truth

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Well come on Mira we still have the other two to get." Gramps said walking off.**

 **/**

Violet and Kazi PoV

Violet watched as August and topaz were pulled away, she hoped they would be okay, he could be a real idiot sometimes. The blond girl from the train station walked towards her and kaizi.

"Hi!" she said happily. "You're violet, right?"

violet noded shyly

"Cool!" said the girl "i'm Lucy. you must be so excited, i know i was on my first day! What kind of magic do you to have?"

"Um…" violet usually didn't shut down like this. What was wrong with her? She looked to Kaizi, he could talk as she got her bearings again.

"Well I have transformation magic, I'm best at animals." Kazi grinned from ear to ear.

"awsome!" said Lucy "you should talk to Lisanna she has that too!" she turned to violet again.

"I um…" violet took a deep breath "i sing."

"That's your magic?" lucy said, she looked truly interested.

"It's a little more complicated, but that's mostly it." violet said, opening up. These people were so easy to talk too! No, these weren't her friends. They were targets, nothing more. "You are a celestial wizard right?" violet said trying to keep the conversation going

"Yah!" she answered "how did you know?"

"Um…" viole tried to remember anything from the file that could save her.

"Grand Magic Games," Kazi said winking at Violet. She took a breath of relief.

Kazi continued to speak," Yeah you all were really cool out there, I especially thought Mira's fight was nice," a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

"She's around here somewhere," Lucy said looking over her shoulder, "come to think of it you guys both have something in common, transformation magic for you, and she also a good singer like Violet!"

"Oh really." Kazi said searching the room, the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

"Now that i think about it, you guys need your marks." Lucy said, holding up her hand to show off a pink symbol. that seemed to be the vague outline of a fairy.

"Oh Lucy I was just about to tell them," A short old man said from behind them.

Violet turned and saw august and topaz showing off their new emblems at the bar. She looked to kazi, the one familiar thing in an ocean of strangers. She realized how much she relied on her team, and not just Augest, who had been with her her whole life, but the others too. Was this the same feeling that accompanied being in a guild? Was this what she was going to end?

She didn't want to end it. She wanted to be a part of it. Even if she was only pretending. "Let's go," she said, following Gramps to the bar.

"Coming." Kazi said with another big grin on his face.

"Hey Kazi!" Topaz yelled running over to him," Are you guys getting your guild marks too, finally." Topaz was grinning just like her brother.

"Yep" answered violet.

"Where do you want it?" asked a woman that Violet could only assume was mirajane strauss, the she devil.

"I think here would be good," violet said, patting the inside of her left arm, about halfway between her wrist and elbow.

"Here you go" said mira, placing a stamp on Violet's outstretched arm. A light gray mark appeared against her unusually pale skin.

"My turn, my turn," Kazi said jumping a little.

Violet looked from kaizi to Mira, did he think he was being sutle?

"Were would you like it?" asked Mira, not noticing his abnormal behavior.

'Right here," Kazi said pointing to the back of his left shoulder, he pulled back his shirt so they could clearly see his skin.

Mira once again pushed the stamp to skin.

The coldness from the stamp startled Kazi for a minute and he slightly tensed. Topaz was right next to him and was the only one to notice, she placed her hand on his shoulder and soon Kazi relaxed and the coldness went away when he heard a pop.

"There you are!" Mira said.

'Oh Kazi your mark is crimson red." Topaz said poking him in the back.

"What's the deal with you and poking people today topaz?" August laughed.

"I don't know," Topaz said," I just feel like it.' Topaz poked August again laughing.

"Oh my.." Mira sighed, as August attempted to block yet another blow from Topaz's feared pointer finger.

"I think I'm going to go out and get some fresh air," Topaz said still laughing as she walked towards the door.

"Okay," August said, watching her go. Violet delivered a sharp elbow to his ribs. "What!" he said. Violet gave a look "ohhhh" August headed for the door as well, "wait for me!" he called.

"You know it seems that everytime I start to leave a room you come after me." Topaz laughed as they walked out the guild doors.

"If you need to be alone, then i can leave," August offered.

"No,no," Topaz said," It's okay I enjoy the company." Topaz smiled up at August.

"T-thanks," he blushed, "anything you want to talk about?"

"Well Gramps had such resolve," Topaz said, her smile fading and her eyes filling with guilt and sorrow," I don't feel like I have the courage to take some of his children from him."

August frowned, she had a point, he had no idea how there were going to kill these people. He decided to tell her how he was copping, "think of it this way," he said "his children are the wizards that work at the guild, and the more children he has the more money he makes." even as he said it Augest know that it was a lie. But he also knew that it was a necessary one, for Topaze's sake.

"But I can't," she said, bending down and tucking herself in like a ball," they are all so nice and easy to talk too," Topaz squeaked out tears now forming," i don't get it, i've never felt like this, but this place and these people I…. I just…" Topaz tucked her head in her lap.

"I know…" August said "but we don't have a choice" he sighed, he might as well tell her now, "i know what happens to Compromised agents." He admitted. "They send in another team and there orders are exactly the same as the last one's, with one small addition. They would be coming for us too. Either way Fairy Tail is toast, but if we follow orders, we can still be alive." he looked at the ground, wishing he was still lying.

Topaz tensed and started to shake," Really, he kills his own subordinates." she said turning pale.

"I know for a fact." August said grimly. He hesitated a moment and then bent down next to Topaz. He put his arm around her quivering shoulders, they felt cold, weak, fragile. He knew he shouldn't have told her. He was an idiot.

Topaz relaxed under his touch," I know it seems like it was a stupid decision to tell me, but...thank you," Topaz said, she still was shaking but for some reason she felt it was okay to relax with him.

"If you don't mind," August said, "don't tell Violet. She is already realising that the commander isn't such a great guy, if she knew, she would leave, and they would find her and…" his voice broke.

"I won't," Topaz said quietly her eyes closed, she fell into August's arm.

August saw that her breathing deeped, and that her face was no longer twisted with stress, but relaxed, peaceful. The only reminder that there was any darkness in her life was her still red and swollen eyes. He felt a little guilty that is was his fault they were so puffy, but it was overpowered by the joy he felt from sharing his burden. Sometimes, people are like badly healed bones. There bodys do what they can to repair the damage, but when they are working alone, the bone turns out working, but crooked, and still painful. The only way to fix it was to break it again and then guide it into healing the correct way. He was more than happy to do that for Topaz, because even though she didn't know it, she was doing the same thing for him.


	6. Conffession

**Last Chapter:**

 **He was more than happy to do that for Topaz, Because even if she didn't know it, she was doing the same thing for him.**

 **/**

'Hey August, Topa-," Kazi stopped in mid sentence when he saw the two.

"Oh hi, um…" August stuttered "we were just talking." He assumes that topaz didn't want Kaizi to know this unsettling information either. "She fell asleep." he said obviously.

"Well I just wanted to check on you guys, so when you're ready could you bring her inside with you," Kazi said taking one last look at the two before he stepped back inside.

"We should probably get back in there," August told Topaz, even though she was fast asleep. "We've got a job to do." he moved slowly as not disturb her. Then he picked her up the same was he had as they left the compound, princess style. And carried her to the door. He knew that everyone was staring as he walked into the guild hall, but he could care less. He could see Violet smiling at him from the crowd.

"Is she okay?" Lucy wondered loudly.

"She's just tired." he answered, "long day."

"Then I can take you to the infirmary and we can put her in one of those beds," Wendy said giving him a sweet smile.

August glanced too Kazi for permission. he shrugged, then nodded. "That sounds great," he said with more kindness than he usually had to spare.

"Okay follow me," Wendy said as she lead August away.

He flowed her up some stairs that lead into a hallway, then they took a left into a clean, white room with about 10 beds. August set Topaz down on the first one there, and slid his hands out from under her. Now that they no longer had Topaz to keep them occupied, they fidgeted at his sides.

"You must have had a rough time for her to be this tired," Wendy said," I mean for her to be able to sleep with all the noise."

August tensed, Topaz wasn't a heavy sleeper. On the contrary, she was a light sleeper. The only reason she hadn't woken on the train was because of Kazi. But now… he began to panic. He moved a now shaking hand over Topaz's forehead. It was burning! He didn't know what to do. Tell Violet he thought. She would know what to do. He turned to see big brown eyes staring at him in concern. He was trapped.

"Hey are you alright, i saw you start to shake, is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Um…" August's eyes darted behind him, to Topaz. Her face wasn't peaceful anymore. She let out a grown. The strain in her voice almost broke his heart. He glanced back to Wendy, who met his fear filled eyes with her kind, warm ones.

Wendy then shifted her gaze to Topaz and placed her hand on her forehead," She has a high fever, has she gotten enough sleep lately, enough food, too much stress?" Wendy asked August as she got up to get a wet rag.

The last words rang in his ears "too much stress? Too much stress?" he took a breath, and remembered his own advice to Violet earlier that day. Don't lie, just don't tell the whole truth. "Um, stress maybe?" he said "she doesn't like traveling that much…"

"It's alright, I wanted to know what might have caused it, but she's going to be perfectly fine," Wendy said giving August a warm smile," If you want to go downstairs and tell your friends that's fine." Wendy turned back to her work.

August watched as Wendy wiped Topaz's brow with the rag. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, but the others would be worrying. Wendy was kind, and gentle. That much he knew. So with the last of his strength he tore his eyes from topaz and returned to the main hall..

"Hey August, we thought you would never come back down," Kazi said smiling, but his smile fell as he saw the Anguish in August's face," What happened?" he demanded.

"Something's wrong with Topaz" he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What! She was perfectly fine this morning." Kazi said as he raced upstairs to find his sister.

"Are you okay?" violet asked, as August watched Kazi go.

"You aren't worried about Topaz?" he said.

"If it were that bad you would still be up there." said violet. "I'm worried about you."

"i 'm fine," august said, only realizing it was a lie after he said it. But it didn't matter, Topaz was less fine, and it was his fault. He went back up the now familiar path to the infirmary, only vaguely aware that Violet was flowing.

When he entered Kazi had a chair pulled up and was holding Topaz's hand. Wendy was bending over her, her hands appeared to be glowing but they soon faded and she pulled them to her sides," Topaz is going to be okay she just needs rest she should be up and around in two or three days, so I'll give you guys some space and head back downstairs if anything happens please tell me." She smiled and walked out of the room her footsteps echoing through the halls until it was quiet..

They sat in silence for a few minutes, only broken by Topaz's heavy, uneven breaths.

August took a long breath. He looked at Topaz, her face still twisted and hot. "I have something to tell you guys." August said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. "When Topaz and i were outside, we were talking, and she started crying." he didn't have to explain why this troubled him so, but he did anyway, "and i know that back at the academy, we were always thaught that crying was weak, and that love was even worse." he stopped to collect his thoughts, "but her tears weren't weak. They were strong. Because tears are a sign of strength, the weaker you are, the stronger you can become." as the words left his mouth he realized that they left something else in his mouth. Truth. "But i'm scared. Because the same goes for love. But love's opposite is hate. And i feel so much hate for anyone and anything that hurts Topaz I can't even breath." he paused, realizing what he was really saying "and i can do that be cause i love her." warm tears spilled out of long dry eyes. "I love her." he repeated he forced all of his strength into those words. "I love her."

"Finally said it," Kazi said smiling back at August,"At least I can rely on you to help me keep her safe.".

August was shocked "you knew?"

"Of course we did dummy!" Violet laughed, "the only one that found out you love Topaz tonight, was you"

"You just had to realize, and then say it," Kazi said laughing along with Violet.

August blushed. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys," Gajeel came walking in with a smirk on his face with Natsu right behind him.

August turned his back and began frantically trying to wipe his eyes and face free of tears. Crying in front of friends was one thing, but targets? Out of the question.

"Whatchya doin',August?" wondered Natsu smugly.

"Nothing," he answered, turning to reveal his still puffy eyes.

"You sure cause your eyes look real puffy, and your nose is red." Gajeel said his smirk turning into a wide grin.

"Allergies?" Attempted August in a last-ditch effort.

"Cut the crap kid," Gajeel said tapping his finger to his ear," We heard everything."

"Typical," August said, sure why not the whole guild know. Then his eyes widened, and he glanced at Topaz, "that super hearing stuff doesn't work if you are sleeping right?"

"No," Gajeel said holding back a laugh," But the rest of the slayers downstairs heard."

August cringed. He noticed that Natsu had been awfully quiet. As if on cue, he asked "what's the academy?" August's stomach clenched.

"It's the school where we all went to before we came here, regular educational stuff and they taught us martial arts.' Kazi said, as a quick comeback to take the spotlight off August," was a real tough place." Kazi said winking at August.

"Oh" said Natsu "sorry i didn't mean too.."

"It's fine," violet said "we're here now!" she let a small smile show, and August knew that she wasn't pretending.

"Well I'm going downstairs to get a drink, I'll be just a minute." Kazi said walking past Gajeel and Natsu, and out the door.

"Why are you smirking like that?" asked August

"Which one of us are you talking to?" asked Natsu.

"Both of you," said August, "it's freaking me out."

"We're smirking 'cause we can, if you don't like it then don't look." Gajeel said.

Violet was trying not to laugh. Everyone had been so on edge lately, even August's confession was grim, but these members of fairy tail knew how to keep things light. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because, like herself, it was all they could do to fight the darkness. She laughed again, harder this time. August stared art her, almost horrified. That made her laugh even harder.

Kazi entered the room with a milkshake, and was shocked to see Violet laughing, but it made a smile appear on his face," What did I miss?"

Violet continued to laugh, she just couldn't help it.

"What he said wasn't even that funny," Natsu said

"But what did he say!" Kazi yelled the smile growing bigger as he watched Violet laugh since he hadn't seen her laugh like that in a long time," I think you broke her," he started to laugh as well.

"I don't remember what he said" Violet said between giggles, then continued her hysterical fit.

"All I did was say that he shouldn't look at us smirking if he doesn't like it," Gajeel pointed an accusing finger at August," it wasn't that special."

"Of course it wasn't special," Natsu taunted "it came out of your mouth after all,"

"Oh you wanna get beat up Salamander!"Gajeel shouted," Bring it on I'll beat you into the ground!" Gajeel turned to Natsu.

"I'll be the one doing the beating," Natsu said, setting his hand ablaze.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it!" Gajeel yelled his fists turning to iron.

"What are you two doing!" a scarlet haired woman yelled walking into the room," this is an infirmary and as you can see someone is sick! so be quiet and don't start a fight!" she yelled sending death glares at the two.

"We were just showing them some magic, Erza," said Natsu..

"Fine, you better not be starting fights in this room, if you're going to fight go outside." She said still glaring at the two.

Violet pointed at Erza and continued laughing. August was almost positive she had cracked.

"What's so funny." Erza said glancing over to Violet while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't think she knows." Said August with a shrug.

Erza walked over and stood before August and Violet," What are you not telling me." she said.

Violet stopped laughing immediately. "What do you mean not telling you?" she knew that Erza Scarlet, the Titania was one of the strongest people there, if anyone was on to them it would be her.

"You are laughing and I don't understand why," Erza said and she pointed at August,' he also said i don't know, but i want to know what you mean." Erza bluntly stated.

"Oh that," violet said, "i don't know, Guess I just haven't laughed in a long time and it just all had to come out" only as she said it did she realise that was exactly what happened. She knew she wasn't like the others. Her magic was all about emotion and Conveying through her voice, so she had to have a lot of feelings, but it didn't mean she understood, where they came from. Much less how to make the ones she didn't want go away. She always felt like she was drowning, and all she could do was wait for someone to come along that both had the ability too, and the willingness to pull her out. She knew if she told the others this they would help her without missing a beat. But she knew that they wouldn't be able to. The only way for someone that can't swim to save someone from drowning is to switch places with them. She wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy, much less her comrades. The only was she could get out was to find someone that was strong enough to come get her, and make the return trip.

And for some reason she felt that the members of this wonderful guild could do that. But she didn't expect them to. No one in there right mind would risk their own skin for a stranger. And Violet was even less than that. She was going to be the end of fairy tail. She didn't deserve to laugh at their jokes. Much less expect them to save her.

"Hey Violet are you okay?" Kazi asked poking her lightly in the shoulder.

"Hum?" Violet mumbled, realizing she had zoned out, "oh, right. I'm fine."

" good," Kazi said," As much as I don't want to leave her i think we should go downstairs and let her rest." Kazi looked around at the others waiting for an answer.

August glanced at Topaz. Whatever that Wendy girl did it must have helped. They were in good hands here. "Okay," he answered calmly. "Let's go."

"We also need to find a place to stay." Kazi said glancing back at the others as he walked out into the hallway.

"I bet you could find a nice place at Fairy Hills," Erza suggested.

"Fairy Hills?" asked Violet. "Where's that."

"It's next to the guild hall," Erza said.

"That sounds nice we wouldn't have to walk very far." Kazi said giving off a surprisingly warm smile.

"How's the rent for a two bedroom?" wondered August.

"The rent is 100,000 Jewel a month for one room." Erza answered.

"That's doable!" said Violet. "Between the four of us that's…" she looked to Kazi.

"Then each one of us would have to pay 25,000 Jewel a month if we split it equally." Kazi said," Do we each at least have that much for the first month?"

"Yep!" said August. "But we will need some more if we want to eat…"

"Then take a job." Erza said as if it was as clear as day.

"A what?" Kazi asked confused.

"Jobs are like…" Natsu scratched his head. "You do a job and get money."

"Wow that really clears it up," August said sarcastically.

"What kind of jobs?" asked Violet.

"For example you could go defeat a monster or groups of them," Erza said," it all varies, you can go look at the request board downstairs."

"That sounds good to me." said violet. It sounded like fairy tail's jobs were similar to mission, although she assumed there was less killing in guild.

"Come on guys let's go hurry it up," Kazi said as he waited for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" called August, clumping down the stairs, into the main room of the fairy tail guild hall. He may not be there because he wanted to be a part of this family, but he was anyway. Even though it was only for a few days, he had something he didn't even know he was missing. A home.


	7. A Job

**Last Chapter:**

 **Even though it was only for a few days, he had something he didn't even know was missing. A home.**

 **/**

I ran. I heard growling from behind me and the fast paced rhythm of paws behind me growing louder. I ran faster. I had to get away. I soon found myself backed into a corner. I crouched down and started to cry the growls growing louder with every breath. Then it all stopped. I heard a small chorus of laughter above me. I looked up to see my best friends and brother, towering over me.

"You're so weak Topaz." Kazi said my name in a mocking tone.

"Pathetic," August and Violet muttered. The tears dripped faster down my face. I looked down and closed my eyes. When I opened them and looked up August, Kazi, and Violet were no longer there. Instead were three wolves. Pitch black, with red bloodthirsty eyes. They attacked. I screamed and curled even tighter into a ball.

I felt their cold teeth sink into my skin. Then it all went red.

Topaz woke from a nightmare, she was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. She sat up and looked around the room she could still see the shadows dancing across the walls mocking her. She was lying on a white bed with nine other just like it around the room, which blended in with the walls.

"Where am I," she said rubbing her head. The images of her and August outside came to mind and a blush was noticeable on her face. I Bet I'm still in the guild though, Topaz thought. She fell quiet when she heard footsteps echoing through the halls getting louder and louder until they were right outside the door. It swung open to reveal August, who smiled when he saw her sitting up.

"Oh hi," Topaz said taking a sigh," It's nice that the first face I see is a familiar one."

August came in and stood at the foot of the bed, "can I sit?"

"Sure," Topaz said patting the bed.

"Thanks," he said sitting down awkwardly. "It's nice to see that you are better." he looked at the floor, "I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to…" he trailed off.

"Hey," Topaz said placing a hand on August shoulder," It's okay, I really appreciate you telling, 'cause you shared a secret that could get us all killed with me and so far only me, it makes me feel happy you trust me so much." she smiled.

"Thanks," he said, "for the thank you I mean. Also I thought you might want to be filled in,"

"Yeah that would be nice," Topaz said sitting up in her bed crisscross.

"We got a really nice apartment, in this building that's run by the guild, you and Violet share a room. We also went on some jobs."

"Jobs?" Topaz asked," Are those kind of like missions?"

August put his hand over her mouth. "Dragon slayers." he whispered, tapping his ear, and praying she understood.

Topaz moved his hand from her mouth," Sorry," she whispered giggling a little.

August moved his hand back to his side. Idiot, he should have told her sooner. "Yes. " he answered he knew it was paranoid, but he felt like the other members were always listening in on him. "But they are actually really easy."

"Well thats nice." Topaz smiled again.

"The members are prety including," his sad tone didn't match the words. "But that's fine" he wasn't doing this mission because he wanted to. He was doing it so that Topaz came out of it unharmed.

"Hey maybe next time you go on a job I can come," She said poking his arm.

"That sounds awesome!" he said, then he remembered "the others are, downstairs, if you're up too it we could go." he offered.

"Sure but I'm going to be a little wobbly," She said letting out a small laugh.

August stood up and offered her a hand, "you can lean on me." he said cooly.

Topaz placed her left arm over his shoulder," Don't you dare let me fall," she stood up her legs shaking.

"If i let go, you wouldn't be the only one falling." he said helping her take the first step.

"You'd probably be lying in one of those beds if you let me fall." Topaz joked," But your too nice, and your sister would be mad.' she laughed.

August blushed. With some difficulty, and a fair amount of crusting, they made it down the stairs.

Kazi was the first to spot them when they reached the bottom," Topaz he yelled running over to give her a hug.

August passed her over to Kazi. He was glad that he had his team to rely on.

"Topaz it's so nice to see you up and moving around." Wendy said, with Erza nodding in agreement behind her.

"Hey Topaz!" called an unmistakable idiot from the bar.

"Hi Natsu!" said Violet as he made his way over to them.

"Hi," Topaz said smiling at him and all her friends.

"Me and Happy were wondering if you wanted to go on a job with us tomorrow." said Natsu carefully "I wanna see some of your magic up close."

"Sure," she said grinning,"But as long as I get to bring my buddy here with me," she poked August shoulder.

"Sure," Natsu smiled " the more the the merrier."

"Thanks," Topaz said, and she tapped Kazi on the shoulder to get his attention," Can we go sit down now please."

"Oh yeah sure," Kazi said looking around for an open table.

"You can join us!" called Lucy, she was sitting with a short bluenet and a stack of books.

"Hey Topaz I'm a friend of Lu-chan, my name is Levy McGarden," she said scooting over so Topaz could sit next to her. August Kazi and Violet filled in across from them.

"Thanks for letting us sit here!" Violet said. She was getting used to the small talk that was necessary for making friends outside of the academy. She liked making friends. Guilt washed over her. No she told herself. These people aren't your friends. the y are targets. Speaking of which, now that Topaz was up, they should probably start working on the first round of assassinations. Even though she liked to pretend that it wasn't the case, they were here for a reason, and it wasn't to make friends.

"Hey Violet are you okay," Topaz asked noticing her friends dazed expression.

"um.. . fine" answered violet, "but I think I want to go back to our apartment."

Topaz's eyes lit up like fireworks," oh I wanna come with you." she said excited to see it for the first time.

"Sure," said Violet, glad she wouldn't be alone, "do you guys want to come back too?" she asked the boys.

"Yeh I'm tired," Kazi said letting out a yawn, he looked at August.

"Sounds good to me." he said getting up.

"Hey could I have help," Topaz said reaching up and grabbing onto the closest person which happened to be August.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said moving his arm under Topaz's, and guiding her too the door.

"Thanks I'm super excited to see it," Topaz said her eyes still gleaming. After exiting the guild hall they headed down a path separate from the road, in a few minutes, they could see a gate with the words Fairy hills welded at the top. Violet took the lead and soon they were standing at the door of room 65.

"Here it is!" Violet told Topaz, "you ready to see it?"

Topaz nodded," Yup."

"Welcome to our home away from home!" Violet said, opening the door. Inside was a small, but warm little set up the door opened into a living room with a beige couch and matching arm chair, in a little nook in the back left was a little kitchen tucked in side, three doors lined the wall, most likely leading to the bed and bathrooms. "You like?" asked Violet.

"Yes," Topaz said still looking around," It just feels really cozy."

"Well we won't be in it too long" said August. The last thing he wanted to do was rush Topaz right after she got better, but he didn't have a choice. They had to start planning for the completion of the mission.

"Wow way to ruin the mood." Topaz half laughed poking August again.

"Again with the poking," August said in protest.

"Yeh," Topaz said," I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner because I have already poked you twice today before this." She poked him again.

"Must have slipped my notice…" August grumbled.

"It's not that bad," Topaz said," It doesn't bother others like it does you," she said poking Kazi as an example who didn't even notice.

"Now that we're here, we should discuss a few things." said August, even though he didn't want the moment to pass, they had to stay focused.

"What do you want to talk about," Topaz asked sitting on the couch with Kazi.

"Well in a nutshell... " August took a breath, time to get down to business. "We have to decide who to eliminate first."

"I think we should start with the dragonslayers," Topaz said," Since their power is unpredictable."

"Good idea." August said, happy that she could get her mind on to work this fast "Natsu and Gajeel should be good, also, they are the most likely to be on to us," he looked to Kazi. "What do you think?"

"Thats a good idea," Kazi nodded his head in agreement.

"Natsu invited Topaz on a job," said Violet.

"No." Topaz said," It's easier to get them both at the same time, so two of us should invite Natsu and Gajeel on a job, one that would have a risk of dying for cover"

"I want to be one of the two that come," said Violet. "Natsu is nice to me. I want to be the one to… Well you know."

"I want to go as well," Topaz said," I don't really have a good reason but."

"Thanks," violet mumbled.

"Your welcome," Topaz smiled at Violet,"I wouldn't want my friend to go alone, and it might be a good change."

"I saw some kind of mountain vulkan job this morning," said August, "The location is far away enough that no one will be the wiser."

"That seems to be the best place."Kazi said his hand on his chin.

"When are we doing this?" asked violet, the day after tomorrow?" this question was more for Topaz, Violet wanted to make sure she would be strong enough by then.

Topaz seemed to read her mind,"Yeah I'll be 100% by then."

"Good! anything else we need to go over?" asked August, looking around the room.

"Their nothing really I want to talk about," Topaz said looking around at the others.

"Alrighty then." said August, glad it was over. "I think i'm going to turn in early" he knew it was the coward's way out, but he couldn't bare to stay there anymore. "Goodnight," he said, walking into one of the rooms.

"Is he okay?" Topaz asked Violet," He just seemed so on edge lately, well more than usual like he has something else to worry about." she looked at Violet worry plastered all over her face.

"To be honest I don't know for sure, but I know that it has something to do with his magic." said violet. "I wish he would just tell us everything, I may know what his magic is, but I have no idea why he wants to keep it a secret."

Topaz looked at the floor. I bet it's what we were talking about when we went outside, she thought, it must be weighing down on him more than I thought. Because he has to keep it a secret to protect Violet.. But. I guess I didn't know how much this bothered him. Maybe I should go check on him. But then again it's not my place to worry.

"I think i'm going to go to bed to," said Violet. "All this lying takes it out of me."

"I'll join you," Topaz said getting up and following Violet through one of the doors leaving Kazi on the couch.

"Guess I'll turn in seeing as there's nothing else to do," Kazi said walking away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Violet once the door was closed behind them.

"Yeh I have a handle on it now," Topaz said," Did I miss anything important?" She asked looking at Violet.

"Not really," violet said "we were mostly just talking to the members, finding out who was most likely to do this, or most likely to do that."

"Are you sure because I just get the vibe that August is more protective of me now and I don't know why." Topaz said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ohh, that," violet said. "I think you do know why." she said smugly.

"You know Violet when you smirk like that you are really creepy." Topaz said walking over to one of the beds.

Violet smiled as if there was some kind of inside joke. "Shut up," she said lightly.

"Night Violet," Topaz said climbing into the bed.

"Good night." she answered and fell fast asleep.


	8. No Effect

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Goodnight," she answered and fell fast asleep.**

/

Violet opened her eyes. the room was full of sunlight from the neat by window. She sat up. "You awake?" she whispered to Topaz.

Topaz sat up and rubbed her eyes," Yeh."

"Good," she said, "i hate being the first one up."

"I don't mind," Topaz said sitting on the edge of her bed," I always end up making Kazi breakfast."

"You can have a break from that today!" Violet said cheerfully, "We usually just buy something at the guild."

"Even though I don't mind it, its realy nice to have a break." Topaz smiled," Should we go see if the others are awake?"

"Good idea." said Violet, "Better leave soon so you can go on that job with Natsu andAugust." she said August's name like he was more important than Natsu.

"Oh," Topaz said rubbing the back of her head," I almost forgot about that."

Violet giggled as she opened the door to the main living space.

"What's so funny," Topaz half laughed as she followed her out the door.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "Morning boys" she said to August and Kazi.

"Hey," Kazi said obviously still tired.

"Sleep well?" asked August.

"Yeah," Topaz smiled at the two.

"We going to head to the guild hall," said august "But we can wait for you."

"I can keep up," Topaz said her smile turning into a smirk.

"We can go whenever you are ready." said August.

"Stop being such a worrywort," Topaz said," We can go now if you want."

"I'm not a worrywort," said August, standing up and walking to the door.

"If you say so." Topaz said walking up behind him.

Natsu was waiting for them at the guild hall. "Hi guys!" he greeted, "You two all ready for that job with me and Happy?"

"Yeah," Topaz said," But all of us still have to eat," she started to drag Kazi with her over to the bar.

Violet smiled politely, then followed, August in tow.

"What can I get for you today?" asked Mira.

"Kazi and I would like some eggs please." Topaz asked smiling sweetly at Mira.

"Same goes for us" added volet, sitting down next to Kazi.

"Four plates eggs coming right up!" said mira, turning around.

"Food," Kazi grumbled, as his stomach grumbled too.

"Is food all you think about?" scolded Violet.

'Hungary..," he grumbled again placing his chin down on the bar table.

"I think we can take that as a yes." laughed August.

"If all he thinks about is food then that's not good for our tactician," She whispered to Violet. she giggled.

"Heres your food." said Mira, retuning with four huge plates of steaming hot eggs.

"Don't burn your mouth," Violet warned Kazi as Mira passed out the food.

Kazi perked up when Mira placed the plate in front of him," Yummy," he said licking his lips and he started stuffing his face.

"You need to slow down." Topaz said hitting Kazi on the head.

"It's not going to grow legs and run away you know." said August, taking a bite.

"But it's so yummy!" Kazi said not listening to his friend's words. Topaz laughed as she started to eat too.

"You guys doing anything interesting today?" wondered Mira, putting her elbows on the counter.

"Topaz is going on her first job." Kazi said stopping to poke Topaz's shoulder.

"Not all alone I hope." said Mira

"No," explained August "Natsu invited us"

"Us?" wondered Mira.

"Yep said August, "Me and Topaz."

"Just the two of you!" Mira said, clapping her hands together, "That's perfect!"

"No," Topaz said a slight blush forming," Natsu is coming so it will be the three of us."

Mira didn't seem to hear. "You know Laxus did say that he overheard something from the infirmary the other day, he said-"

"Wow, this food sure is good!" Interrupted August. "Don't you think so Topaz!"

Topaz gave him a puzzled look," Yeah," she hesitantly answer," But you interrupted Mira that was rude."

Mira looked from August to Topaz. "Ohh," she said "That's fine, I think that's nice that August likes to say what he really thinks!" she gave him a slightly creepy smile.

"Uh okay," Topaz said looking between the two.

"Well look at that, I'm all done eating," said August, "We should go find Natsu." he got up and walked over to Natsu and Happy.

"Okay," Topaz said finishing her eggs and following August.

As they left Violet and Kazi looked at each other and let out the laughs they had been holding in.

"You two all ready to go!" said Natsu as they approached.

"Yeah I think we're ready," Topaz said sending a questioning look at August.

August nodded. "Yep." he answered.

"Aye!" Happy cheered," Let's go Natsu!"

"What kind of job is it?" asked August as they walked out.

"Just some monster thing." said Natsu causally, "should be really easy!"

"We don't have to ride the train to get their do we?" Topaz asked holding her stomach. Just thinking about it made her nauseous.

"No way!" said Natsu "it's just outside of town." he held his stomach too. "I try not to go on any transportation."

"Oh thank goodness," Topaz said letting out a sigh of relief

"Oh you must get motion sickness too!" said Natsu with an award winning smile. "Cool!" he held up a fist for Topaz.

"Their really is nothing cool about it," Topaz said bumping fists with him anyways.

"Sure there is!" Natsu said "we understand each other!"

"Why did I even say anything." Topaz groaned placing her hand over her face.

"What about you August?" he asked "we haven't really gotten the chance to talk."

"There isn't much to tell." said August grimly. He was here for Topaz not to befriend a target.

"He's pretty gloomy huh?" Natsu said.

"Not all the time," Topaz said,"But are we just going to stand here or are we going to go." she basically started pushing the two out the door.

"R-right" stuttered Natsu. "See you later guys!" he waved to the rest of the guid.

"Be careful!" called lucy, "there was a sighting of some assassins in that area!"

"I will!" called Natsu"

"assassins?" asked august glancing to topaz.

"you've never heard of them?" asked Natsu as they started walking.

Topaz looked over to August, clearly worried about what the others were thinking.

"We have," said august, treading softly. "But we didn't know there were any around here."

Natsu's smile was gone. "They come and go there's a whole guild of them to the south."

"To the south." august repeated,, taking a deep breath. Not us he thought thankfully.

Natsu's body started shaking with rage "it makes me sick" he said, "killing another person like it's no big deal. That's just wrong."

Topaz, started to shake a little, scared because she has never seen him this angry before.

"It's not like it's no big deal." he said. "Taking a life is never easy, no matter who you are." he knew he should shut up, but this was for Topaz's sake "it's still hard."

"I don't care who you are" Natsu said "killing is wrong." that was the end of the conversation. They walked in silence for a few minutes as the scenery around them morphed from the city of magnolia to the forest.

"This is about where the job flier said the monster should be." said Natsu at last.

"Do you know what the monster might be?" Topaz asked.

"No," he answered, "but it's attracted to loud noises." he began yelling at the top of his lungs. Topaz joined him yelling for the monster to show its face..

Out of nowhere a hand the size of a magic mobile emerged from the trees and knocked Natsu into a tree.. The force of the impact sent the tree into the ground, but natsu seemed unfrazzled. "I found it." he said stupidly.

"No stupid it found us," Topaz said backing away from the hand.

"Topaz!" yelled August , "i know were a creek is. But there's some bad news."

"And what would that be?" Topaz yelled.

"There's a monster in between it and us" he said

"Ugh I'll deal with it," she said running in the direction of running water. Once she passed through the trees you could hear her fighting what sounded to be a pretty big creature.

"Hey!" natsu yelled, standing up from his tree, "don't hog all the fun." he ran over to join her. For lack of anything else to do, August followed. He didn't want to be the weakest link on the job, but that wasn't the only reason. He had a bad feeling that things were about to go very wrong..

When he joined the battle, the two dragon slayers had not made much progress. All of the attacks seemed to bounce right off off it's thick hide.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," He heard Topaz scream, as the monster squeezed her in his hand.

"Oh no you don't" yelled Natsu, going in for the attack. The monster swatted him away with his one free hand, as if the mighty salamander were only a bug. Natsu hit the ground. Hard. he struggled to lift his head.

August drew his katanas, and went for the monster's chest. No effect. He moved to the monsters right arm. No effect. Left arm no effect. Legs no effect. stomach . no effect. No effect. No effect. Time was running out. Natsu was out of commission. Topaz was giving everything she had left Just to stay conscious. No effect. No time. No help. If August only knew where it's weak spot was he could save them. His eyes widened, there was a way. He could find out, but he would have to use his magic.

August was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Topaz scream again.

August looked up to the source of the sound. Topaz was straining against the monsters fingers. He made his decision. He had to know the monster's weak spot, it was the only way Topaz had a chance. It was time to use his magic. He closed his eye and concentrated. He held his hands out in the all too familiar position. He saw a flash of golden light behind his eyelids. There was no turning back now. He opened his eyes. The two foot long golden outline, of a keyboard under his outstretched fingers. And a screen parallel to his eyes. Archive magic.


	9. Why Hide It

**Last Chapter:**

 **And a screen parall** **el to his eyes. Archive magic.**

 **/**

He knew that everyone was staring. But he had more important thing to do than worry about it.

"Search all sources," August ordered,'' The weak spot of this monster." Then he imagined his memory of the monster being projected onto the screen though his eyes. Columns of data whizzed all around his head. He mentally zoomed in on a diagram that was hovering over his left shoulder.

"The weak spot of the Eastern forest beast," He read aloud," The throat." He smiled. "Gotcha." He muttered.

He strengthened his grip on his katanas. He went in for one last strike. Direct hit. Effect. August heard a breath of relief followed by a small squeak. He turned to see, that Topaz had been released. And was promptly falling to her death. August ran to catch her. She fell limp into his arms. But her eyes were still opened. He relaxed causing the archive magic still open behind him to burst into golden orbs of light. "Are you okay?" he asked as the golden orbs settled into his hair.

"Your such a worrywort," Topaz croaked, the golden orbs landing on her making it look like she was glowing.

August sighed, relief flooded his face "We have to get you ba-"

"Muhhhhhf" groaned Natsu. August had forgotten he was even there. Great he thought It was only a matter of time before Topaz found out, but a whole guild full of targets, too? That wasn't good.

"Oh sorry Natsu," Topaz said. She tried to struggle out of August's arms," okay you can put me down now."

August looked down, just realizing that Topaz was still placed neatly in his arms. "R-right!" He stammered, "sorry," he put her down.

"Aaaaaf," Natsu groaned again.

"Sorry we are coming." Topaz mumbled while walking over to where Natsu's was.

A thought struck August. Natsu was more or less defenseless. It would have been the best option was to eliminate him now. But August also knew that voile wanted to be the one to do it. He hadn't given it much thought before, but now that he did, he knew that Violet didn't want to kill the Salamander for her reputation. In fact, she didn't want to kill him at all, it wasn't hard to tell that Natsu was her favorite. she wanted to be the last to see him alive. For the first time he saw fairy tail as more than a bunch of high level targets. They were people, with faces, with names, with a family. Someone somewhere in the guild cared for Natsu as much as he cared for Topaz. Could he really take that away from them? Yes. Yes, he could because he was fighting an unofficial war. A war between his morals for strangers, and his love for his comrades. His integrity didn't matter. But kazi's did. Violet's did. Topaz's most certainly did. So he would kill as many people as it took. August knew that was selfish, but he didn't care, as long as they were safe.

Topaz came up and poked him in the shoulder," hey are you in there," she said laughing a little," I got Natsu up and running again so we can leave if you want."

She met August's cold, emotionless eyes with her concerned, innocent ones. "That sounds good. He said, looking at the sun, hanging lazily over the horizon. How much time had passed? "We should get going."

"Okay," Topaz sent him one last concerned glance before she started to walk," Natsu were leaving!"

"Coming!" He said, standing up. "By the way August, that was some cool magic, but I thought you used katanas,"

August glanced to Topaz as they started walking. "Thanks…" He said. "I don't like to flash it around much, so l usually stick to my blades."

"Though you have to admit, it was beautiful when it landed in your hair," Topaz said whispering so only August could hear.

He blushed, "Thanks…" He muttered

"It's archive magic right?" Said Natsu "I know another guy that uses that, he's in Blue Pegasus."

August knew all about Hibiki Lates. But he had never met him. "Yeah, I've heard of him."

"He's a really big flirt," Topaz said clearly irritated at even the thought," But the one they call boss….. He's ten times worse."

"Why would you wanna hide it?" Natsu wondered casually.

"Natsu look it's a cat!" Topaz yelled pointing to a random group of bushes.

"A cat!" Natsu said, springing into the bush. "Were?"

"Need to tell me something?" August wondered as Natsu terrorised the underbrush.

Topaz sat down,"No."

"Do you want me to tell you something?" August asked. He wanted things to be cool between them.

"Maybe," she sighed, looking up at the setting sun.

August watched as Natsu started yelling "Here kitty-kitty-kitty" he had no idea that he had less than twenty-four hours to live. If he did know, would he act differently? Would he stop chasing fake cats and go see his friends one last time? Or would he pretend that nothing was going to happen, so that he didn't have to worry? For all Natsu knew he was going to live a full life. But then someone could be plotting August's death right now too.

"What do you want to know?" August chose his words carefully, he was treading on dangerous turf.

"Why," she turned and looked directly into August's eyes," why did you feel the need to hide your magic?"

Of course August thought right off the bat was the question he least wanted to answer. "Well…" He started choosing his words carefully. "How much do you know about archive magic?"

"Maybe, I might know a little." She said.

"In a nutshell," August explained "I can access tons of data through a magic interface."

"You know that would have been handy on some of our past assignments," said Topaz.

"That's true, but…" August searched for the right words. "Sometimes Archive makes me find things that people don't want me to know,"

"The Commander," Topaz whispered, looking down at her shoes,"Honestly I never really liked him."

"I was indifferent," August said, "but then…" He trailed off. It was best the Topaz didn't find out until she had too. "It's best the commander doesn't find out." He concluded.

"Ok then, maybe we should start heading back," Topaz looked out towards the bushes,"Natsu the cat ran away, it's gone now, we're leaving."

After a few moments Natsu emerged from the underbrush. "Well that explains why I couldn't find it," he said with a shrug. "Let's hurry back!" He said walking away. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Topaz got off the dirt and onto her feet," It's just weather you're Hungry for food, or fire."

"Well, yeah" admitted Natsu, "but i'm even more hungry now. All that monster kill made my want some of Mira's cooking,"

Topaz smirked"I gotta agree with you there, Mira's cooking sounds really good right now."

"We will get there faster if we run." Natsu stated.

"Okay?" August reasoned. "So?"

Instead of answering Natsu started sprinting down the path, leaving August and Topaz in the dust.

"We better follow," August said, running after him. Topaz only laughed as she followed.

~TIME SKIPZEZ~

{back at the guild}

"Natsu stop eating so fast you're going to choke," Wendy said walking up to his table.

"Naw," Natsu said in between huge bites.

"Natsu." Wendy pouted.

Natsu paused for a second to look At her puppy dog eyes. "Right," he said chewing the rest of his food like a normal person.

"Thank you," Wendy said walking off happy.

"So," Violet asked Topaz from the bar. "how did it go?"

"Oh well you know the usual." Topaz started," almost getting crushed by a hand, then attacked a monster, then get crushed in hand of said monster, yep it was the best."

Violet made a face. "Okay then," she said, knowing that that wasn't the whole story. "Anything else?"

"Okay," Topaz cleared her throat," After getting picked up by the hand Natsu tried to save me but got knocked into the dirt and August kinda," Topaz did hand motion to resemble his magic.

Violet stared at her for a moment, thinking her friend had completely lost it. They she put two and two together, and her eyes widened.

"Yeah and Natsu kinda saw it too." Topaz twisted her fingers as she talked.

"Is he okay?" Violet asked, glancing around the room. A room full of targets. Enemies.

"Yeah, I think." Topaz said sounding really unsure.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Violet said kindly. "We only have about a week here anyway. Then we can go…" She was going to say then we can go home but it wouldn't have be much of a homecoming, because the compound wasn't much of a home. But if the compound wasn't home, what was? Had violet ever had a home? A distant memory flashed through her mind. The smell of laundry, some one smiling. This was home, but was it a memory or a dream?

"Seriously Violet stop spacing out on me." Topaz said.

"Sorry," Violet, said still unwilling to leave the comfort of her mind. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe a little bruises here or there, but yeah I should be." Topaz rubbed her arm lightly where purple was starting to show.

That wasn't exactly what Violet had in mind, but if Topaz wasn't offering her the information, she shouldn't pry.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Asked Topaz.

"Just hung out here," Violet shrugged.

"It was really cool," Natsu was bragging to his team," I mean you should have seen it when August took down the monster." Natsu said as he made movements to go along with his story.

Violet's eyes darted to Natsu. Great, she thought more attention.

Natsu moved his hands to look like he was typing on a keyboard," All he had to do was type in what he wanted, and BAM! Right August."

"Well…" August stuttered, "I guess so"

"Wow, so you have archive magic too," Lucy said.

"Uhuh," said August numbly.

"We should probably go save him," said Violet, looking to Topaz.

Topaz nodded," Hey does anyone wanna play a game!" She called to everyone, causing the focus of attention from August to Topaz.

August looked surprised, but then mouthed "thank you,"

"Welcome," Topaz mouthed back.

"What kinda game you have in mind?" Wondered Gajeel.

"Uhm, I was kinda hoping you had some ideas," Said Topaz fidgeting in her new spotlight.

"Well," Gajeel suggested an evil smirk spreading across his face, "how 'bout truth or dare?"

"Okay," Topaz said," But we don't really know how to play," She gestured to the rest of her teammates. The commander never really let them play games, or have fun for that matter.

* * *

 _Topaz age: 9_

 _(A year after the commander took them in)_

 _At: A barreks_

 _"Kazi I'm bored," Topaz pouted to her 'older brother'._

 _Kazi groaned," well there's nothing to do right now." He rolled over onto his stomach still groaning._

 _"Wanna play a game?" Topaz asked with her puppy dog eyes right next to his face._

 _Kazi just groaned again," You know I hate when you do that," Topaz giggled and poked him as she hopped down," And that stop poking me!" Kazi yelled only earning more laughs from Topaz. Kazi rolled off his bed and onto the ground," Whatcha have in mind, ToTo." Kazi's usual playful grin plastered on his face._

 _"Stop calling me that!" Topaz hit him with a pillow," I was hoping we could play hide and go seek, when I was in the city other kids played it all the time." She looked hopefully up at her brother._

 _"1-2," Kaz said covering his eyes. Topaz laughed and quietly hid under the bed._

 _"10." She heard Kazi get to his feet,"I wonder where she could be?" He called making sure she could hear him. Topaz covered her mouth before a laugh could escape, her brother had passed her about five times already._

 _Kazi heard laughter coming from under his bed,"Oh where could Topaz BE!" He bent down and pulled his 'little sister' out from under the bed."Gotcha!" He pulled her up into the air. Topaz erupted into a fit of laughter and Kazi joined._

 _Then the door flew open to reveal commander._

 _"Oh," Kazi said putting down Topaz and standing at attention." Sir." Kazi fell when he received a hard blow to the face._

 _"Brother!" Topaz yelled bending down next to him, but she was grabbed by the collar and brought before the menacing face of the commander._

 _"Assassins, let alone soldiers are not trained to run around a room in giggles!" He yelled. Topaz started to shake in fear and shrink back._

 _"If you're going to sing la di da and prance around in the flowers I might as well throw you in with the dogs." He said dropping Topaz with a thunk. Tears started to form, she wasn't going to cry. At least not in front of him._

 _"You brats were taken in by me and can just as easily be thrown out." He seethed slamming the door behind him_

* * *

Topaz slapped her cheeks to get rid of the memory. It is true that she never liked the commander but he took her in, maybe that was enough to to pay the price of all the pain caused. Topaz shook her head this time. No. What the commander does, and did is no exception. By any rules, especially none of mine. Even this mission, she didn't like it. But she had to do it, for her brother, best friend, and for the one she loved. Even if she didn't like it. Or thought it was wrong.

She had to fight.

"Wait why am I thinking about this now, it went from playing games, too I don't like the man who saved me from death, to I have to continue fighting. I'm going crazy." Topaz thought."Ugh never mind." Topaz shook her head and focused on the conversation at hand.


	10. Games

**Last Chapter:**

 _ **Why**_ _ **am I thinking about this now, it went from playing games, too I don't like the man who saved me from death, to I have to continue fighting. I'm going crazy."**_ **Topaz thought.** _ **"Ugh never mind."**_ **Topaz shook her head and focused on the conversation at hand.**

 **/**

"I think Topaz should go first," said Violet smugly.

"Umm... okay," Topaz rubbed her face with her hands thinking of a question," Levy truth or dare?"

"Truth," Levy answered immediately,

"Okay, um," A smile formed on Topaz's face," Levy do you like anyone, who's in this room?"

Levy's face turned bright red. "Yes…" she answered quietly, doing her best not to look at Him. "Now I ask." She said a little too fast, trying to get away from the topic. "Lu-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lucy said hopping she wasn't asked a question that got to personal.

"How about, what's your dream job?" Levy asked.

"I would love to write for Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy said as if she were in a dream.

"Okay," Lucy said rubbing her hands together," August, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He answered. No way anyone was giving him the question levy got. Especially when they were planning their first attack the next day.

"Okay, I dare you to keep a straight face and stay quiet for one minute while Erza, Topaz, Natsu, and Gray tickle you if you fail you have to pick Erza or Topaz, give them a hug and tell them you love them."

What kind of dare is that? August wondered. "Fine," He said, setting his jaw. This is going wonderfully. At least it was something that would be easy, the commander made sure that all agents could withstand interrogations. This was literally child's play.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Topaz came to him while Mira got ready to count. Once Mira started to count, and Erza, Natsu, and Gray began to try and tickle him. Topaz however didn't move. Mira was halfway done with the others not having any luck and Topaz started to move. She came up behind him and poked his guild mark.

"Gah!" The August Yelped, cringing away from Topaz's finger of doom.

"You Lose!" Natsu yelled. The whole guild started to laugh in anticipation on who August was going to pick.

That went well August thought. No was he could choose Erza. That left Topaz…

Erza and Topaz just stood waiting.

Blushing madly August walked over to Topaz.

Topaz started to blush. She wasn't sure if August was going to walk to her but she was kind of hoping he didn't because she was starting to blush like crazy."Why, why am I blushing like this he's my friend…. He's only a friend to me nothing more…..right," Topaz thought seriously starting to doubt her words."He's just my friend right….or was he." The memories of her and August flashed before her eyes, she saw them in front of the guild, the two of them at the compound her face began to turn a deeper red,"August….h-he likes me!"Topaz quickly pushed the thought aside," No...n-no he just doesn't want to have an angry Erza after him, there's nothing between us I'm sure," She kept saying over and over until she actually believed it.

August gently placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smelled wonderful. Topaz was silent and listened to the sound of his heart. It was so calming, it made her feel safe. "I love you." He whispered, barely audible, as he let go.

"What was that August?" Natsu said his flashy smirk present on his face.

"I love you!" He said longer, the embarrassment causing his voice to crack

Topaz's face was a crimson red like Kazi's guild mark.

Violet smirked, about time. She thought.

"Kazi!" August called, returning to seat., "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kazi said a little to excited for the action.

August glassed at the plate of strawberry cake. "Go try to steal Erza's cake," He ordered.

Kazi went into a cold sweat. Everyone looked at him as if they were designing his tombstone, Died trying to steal Erza's Cake RIP. He walked up behind an unsuspecting victim. She was eating the cake. Oh he was dead for sure. He quickly snatched it out from under her while she had just put a piece in her mouth. He ran and handed it to Elfman."Sorry," he quickly said before, plopping down next to Topaz.

Erza whirled around in her chair, flames in cased her."Who stole my cake!" She yelled searching the room, her eyes landed on Elfman.

Elfman glanced at at Erza then the cake in his hand. "He…" Elfman pointed to Kazi. Erza looked at Kazi who just raised his hands like he didn't know what Elfman was talking about, she turned back to Elfman her eyes daggers.

Elfman gulped. "A real man is afraid of Erza."

"My cake." Erza said holding out her hands.

Elfman reached out his arm as far as it could go to hand her the plate, the farther away she was from his vital organs the better. She grabbed her plate and went back to her table to continue eating.

"Gajeel, truth or dare." Kazi said happy he wasn't the focus of Erza's rage.

"I'm taking a dare." He answered.

"Make one of Mira's ships cannon." Kazi said a grin across his face. Mira walked up to Gajeel and gave him a notebook with SHIPS plastered across the cover.

He opened it, to find that the whole first page was a shrine to something called Nalu. Next page, gruvia. Next page jerza. Next, Augopaz. That's easy, he thought. He walked behind Topaz.

Gajeel vanished from her sight and she turned her head slightly to each side. She stared straight ahead when she felt an ominous presence behind her.

Topaz felt a sudden hard push from behind and before she knew it her nose was in August chest.

Too late August released what happened, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to stop the impact. As soon as they were no longer in danger of falling, he let go. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"Uh.. it's okay," Topaz said her face once again Crimson.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mira yelled twirling in circles, her eyes hearts.

"That good enough for ya?" Asked Gajeel

his normal smirk returning.

"Yasssssss!" Mira yelled happily.

"Good, now it's your turn." He said, "mira, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She said her craziness dying down.

"You ship all these people," Gajeel said with an evil smirk. "But who do ya put yourself with?"

"Laxus," Mira muttered her face red.

"Knew it!" Called Gajeel.

"Any way…" Mira said, still blushing "Topaz, truth or dare?"

"Dare.."Topaz hesitantly said. She didn't want to be asked any personal questions, by someone who ships her and August whatever that was. Even though she blushed at the thought.

"I dare you to tell everyone something you've never told anyone!" Mira smile a little too brightly.

Topaz took in a big breath her face already covered in red,"When I was little I used to imagine I was a princess, who had a beautiful prince rescue me from a monster!" She yelled to the whole guild.

"Awww," cooed the guild.

"Ugh," Topaz groaned," Violet truth or dare?"

"I'll do truth." She answered.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Topaz said her hands still covering her face.

Violet's face darkened. "A long time ago." She said, her eyes looking at something far away.

"Detail," Was all Topaz said her hands still muffling her sound.

"His name was Apollo. He had the same magic as me." Her tone implied that the conversation was over.

The game went on for a while after until everyone, but a few were dead tired and had trouble keeping open their eyes. After the game was over, and everyone was heading out, Violet remembered that they still needed to invite Natsu and Gajeel to the job. "Topaz, we need to…"

"Yup on it," Topaz said groggily pulling Violet with her to talk to the two.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" She yelled waving them over," Do you two wanna come with us on a job tomorrow, on Mt. Hakubai?"

"Don't see why not Squirt," answered Gajeel, "as long as Salamander stays out of my way."

"Great," Topaz said trying to keep in a yawn.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow," Natsu said waving as he followed Lucy out of the guild doors.

"See ya…" Answered Violet quietly.

"Okay, jobs done let's go," Kazi said pulling the two over to the door," I need my beauty sleep."

"Wait for me!" Called August, chasing after them. Just a little farther to the safety of the apartment. He could speak freely there, or more freely at least.


	11. Plan in Motion

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Wait for me for me!" Called August, chasing after them. Just a little farther to the safety of the apartment. He could speak freely there, or more freely at least.**

 **/**

Kazi ran through the door and jumped onto the couch suffocating himself in the pillows.

"Home sweet home," Violet said sarcastically. Then she turned to her comrades. "Any thing that we need to address?" Her eyes bore into Topaz and August.

"It was a very interesting day," Topaz said in August direction.

"I guess I may have sort of kind of used my magic in front of Natsu." August confessed.

Kazi stared at the trio confused,"Did I miss something?"

Violet looked sympathetic. "You know how August has been hiding his magic since forever?" she said.

"Mhmm," Kazi murmured a cookie in his mouth.

"Well, he chose now of all times to reveal it!" She yelled.

"Look, Vi, I wasn't…" August trailed off.

"I hate it when you call me that," Violet sighed, losing all her anger. "I just hope that it doesn't effect the mission, for all our sakes."

"Me too,"said Topaz fully agreeing with her friend.

"We should get to bed." August said. "The mission officially starts tomorrow."

"And we are the ones to dive head first into the action," Topaz sighed heading into her room. Violet followed closing the door behind them.

Kazi closed the door behind him and August waiting for him to turn off the lights and darkness consume him. This whole mission seemed like one big mess. Everything just seemed to be piling up. And he was worried for his sister and Violet on their mission tomorrow."But it's not like I should be worried about either of them." He questioned himself."though topaz has been through some things this week." He shifted his position in his bed. He started to worry, about his sister, his friend.

His family. He hit his hand on his head," Stupid don't go thinking like that sappy stuff. I don't need that now." He stared at his wall," I know my sister and Violet are going to be okay so I shouldn't worry." He tried to reassure himself, trying not to picture any of the outcomes that could happen tomorrow. He especially didn't want to think about the bad things that could happen. Kazi rolled over and saw the time on his clock.

"It's already 3:00 am!" He internally screamed getting under the covers and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"What will it be today?" Mira asked the group of four at breakfast the next morning.

"2 eggs and a glass of water," Topaz said gesturing to her and a half asleep Kazi.

"Okay, and for you?" Mira looked to August.

"Eggs for me too," August said "i'm starved."

"Mmkay," Mira nodded, "Violet?"

"Um, no thanks," said Violet, "I"m not hungry."

"Okay then," Mira smiled, "I'll have it out in no time." She disappeared behind the counter.

"Ugh," Kazi groaned as he silently fell off the stool and laid on the floor eyes still shut.

"How late did he stay up?" Wondered Violet.

"I don't know," Topaz said looking at her brother lying on the floor,"He does get like this sometimes though."

"Well, at least we don't have to babysit him," Violet attempted to keep things light. "We're leaving thatto August." Violet's stomach twisted; she knew she would much rather do anything but this mission, and everyone else knew it to.

"Hey Violet where is the mission at again?" Topaz asked twisting her head to look at Violet.

"Mt. Hakubai," Violet answered, pulling the job flyer out of her pocket. "You can look it over if you want."

Topaz grabbed the flyer,"Thanks."

"No problem," Violet said. She had read it so many time she practically had it memorized.

"What time do you think we should go?" Topaz asked still gazing down at the paper in her hands.

"As soon as we can," Violet said, lowering her voice "I want to get this over with."

"Yeah," mumbled Topaz in agreement.

"Foods here!" Called August, searching for anything that would lighten the mood.

"Enjoy!" Mira said as she distributed plates of eggs.

"Yesssss," Kazi said peeling himself from the floor and into his chair, and started to eat.

Violet glanced over her shoulder, Gajeel and Natsu were walking towards them. "Here we go," she said, looking to Topaz.

"Yup,"Topaz said hopping off her stool.

"Mornin'" said Gajeel casualty. "You guys ready to see how a real dragon slayer does a job?"

"Yeah we're going to crush the monster right happy!" Natsu yelled to his friend

"Aye!" Happy yelled back.

"How soon do you guys want to leave?" Violet asked, standing up.

"How 'bout now," Natsu suggested.

"Yeah!" Added Gajeel " I can take on Salamander anytime!"

"You wanna fight, iron head!" Natsu yelled.

"And what if I do?" Gajeel challenged, "what are you gonna do about it?"

"This!" Natsu yelled punching Gajeel in the face.

"Alright that's it!" Gajeel gave Natsu a punch of his own.

"Uhhh," Topaz murmured as she watched Gajeel and Natsu slam each other all over the guild hall.

"They are smiling," Violet noted quietly.

"Yeah cause they're all crazy," whispered Topaz smiling herself.

"Mabey," said Violet thoughtfully. "Hey!" She yelled across the room. "Are we going on this job or not?"

"Oh, yeah." Natsu said, forgetting about fighting Gajeel and walked over to Violet and Topaz.

"You guys need to do anything before we go?" Violet said, this was the last time these two idiots were going to see most of their comrades. She hoped that they would at least say goodbye.

"Hey Lucy were leaving now, see you later!" Natsu called to the blonde at the bar drinking a strawberry smoothie.

"Don't die!" Lucy joked.

"See ya levy," Gajeel called.

"Have fun," she answered from behind a book.

"Okay let's go." Natsu said starting out the door, topaz started to follow.

Violet took one last look at the lively and happy guild hall. How much grief would they be in when she returned? She looked at the emblem on her arm, and wished she could cut it out. In about an hour the only thing she would be to Fairy Tail was a murdering traitor, even though they didn't know it. She did, and the was what really counted. She pulled her sleeve down to cover the make of the guild she longed to truly belong in and followed Topaz out the door.

"It sure is cold up here." Topaz said looking at the mountains around her.

"Well it is a mountain." Violet remarked, "it's-" she froze staring in front of them. A large yeti like beast blocked the path. The yeti stepped almost crushing Natsu, and let out a huge roar.

"We found it." Said Gajeel stupidly.

"Aye!" Happy said from behind Natsu.

" I'm fired up now!" Natsu yelled as he charged the beast with flaming fists.

"Time to kick some monster butt!" remarked Gajeel, agreeing with Natsu for once.

"Shall we join them?" Topaz smirked glancing over to Violet.

"We can spare a little time!" said Violet, she might as well fight alongside Fairy Tail while she still could.

Topaz shrugged and returned her gaze to the destruction the two dragon slayers were causing.

Violet took a deep breath, it felt like forever since she used her magic. "Hush a bye, don't you cry." she sang. Silver tongue may be a banned magic because of it's side effects, but it was super effective.

"Water dragon wing attack!" Topaz yelled jumping at the beast. Honestly even though she went on a job recently she felt really rusty.

Between Violet's sleep spell and Topaz's strike the monster was losing it's balance.

"Now?" Topaz whispered to Violet after she had landed on the ground.

"Right," Violet noded, it was time to stop pretending and do what she really came here for. "I'll get it to throw us over there." she said, suddenly pointing to some trees. "Come and get me!" Violet sang childishly, the monster turned and sent both of them flying with the back of it's hand. The landing wasn't pretty, but at least there was some undergrowth to cover them.

"Topaz, Violet!" Natsu yelled glancing the way they went flying.

"We can help them after we beat Him into the ground," said Gajeel, hoping the girls were okay.

"Here," Topaz said handing Violet a mask and cloak from some undergrowth, then reaching back for her own.

"Thanks," Violet whispered, slipping the cloak over her head and tying the mask tight. Goodbye Natsu. She thought, wishing he knew how much she meant it. I'm sorry.

"Their almost done with the monster," Topaz said trying to concentrate on her listening.

"Time to start this thing," Violet said solemnly, preparing to kill yet again.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail

"I have a bad feeling about those four new members, and the two who went with Natsu and Gajeel." Laxus said starting at August and Kazi.

"You mean August and Topaz?" Said Gray.

"I mean all four."Laxus said," and why did they want to go with Gajeel and Natsu."

"It is kind of odd now that I think about it." Gray considered.

"Also how they acted strange when Lucy mentioned assassins when August and Topaz went on that job with Natsu, I don't know if they came just because they wanted to join the guild." Laxus continued

Gray's eyes widened, "you don't think they…" He trailed off.

"... I do." Laxus hesitated," and I think those two could use our help." Laxus started to walk to the door not caring if gray followed or not.

"Couldn't hurt to try,I guess," gray muttered to himself. "Wait for me!" He called as he followed Laxus outside.


	12. Masks

**Hey! Super sorry for not updating in a while, I'm working on getting new chapters for all my stories. But a lot of stuff with my family and school have been preventing me.**

 **Also my cowriter an I have been thinking about making extra stories that are like the days in between. Their might be stuff like maybe a Christmas party, or fluff, and other stuff like that. If you have any ideas tell me. :3**

 **so here is the 12th chapter of Assassins War and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Last Chapter:**

 **"Couldn't hurt to try I guess," Gray muttered to himself,"Hey wait for me!" He called as he followed Laxus outside.**

 **/**

 **Back with the two idiots**

The yeti hit the ground with a loud crash bringing down a little of the mountain with it.

"We have to see if there alright." Natsu said starting off for the woods.

"Ill check over here!" Gajeel called , turning to were Violet and Topaz were crouched. Violet gave Topaz a meaningful node, and creeped silently away in search of Natsu, leaving Topaz alone.

"Hey Squirt you in there?" called Gajeel. Topaz crouched in the undergrowth waiting for Gajeel to wander in front of her.

" _Hope their okay..."_ Gajeel said to himself as he walked closer to the undergrowth.

Topaz silently readied her dual swords," _Finally I get to use these again,"_ She had almost forgotten she had them. She ponced lunging for his legs first, hoping to cause him to loose his balance which would give her the upper hand and an opportunity for a quick kill.

Gajeel instinctively dodged the unknown attacker,"What the-" he sputtered regaining his balance. He whipped around to reveal he was caught off guard by a short, cloaked swordsman wearing a red and white mask. "Who are you!" He wondered. Topaz didn't utter a word. She lunged at Gajeel again hitting him with relentless slashes of her swords. After a few unpleasant hits, Gajeel stopped both swords with one iornclub. "Okay now I'm mad." He said,"Who are you!"

Topaz jumped back to create a little distance between them. She muttered some words and water came from her hands and surrounded the swords so she could cut through anything, even iron. She lunged at Gajeel once again.

This time Gajeel wasn't taking a chance, those water swords didn't look good for his health. He waited till the last moment then sidestepped, he took a few extra strides for good measure. "What did you do to Topaz and Violet!" He yelled. Topaz still offered no reply. She muttered her usual words again and a chain of water connected toe swords. She threw one at Gajeel marked straight for his heart. No more Mr. Nice Dragon Slayer, Gajeel had to do more than just defense. He hit the ground, only just missing the flying water sword, then he did a somersault that put him up close and personal with his opponent, he delivered a hard blow right in their stomach, sending the masked man flying backwards.

Topaz felt a little blood drip down from the corner from her mouth. She formed a pistol with her hands, and with her special words again she shot water bullets from her fingertips. After she shot a round she lunged at Gajeel hoping to catch him off guard while he dodged her bullets. Gajeel dodged the water easily, but didn't anticipate Topaz. She hesitated, for only a moment and slashed at Gajeel hitting him in his chest. In that moment Topaz's mind raced.

" _Why,"_ she thought. She felt close to these people, and when she thought about hurting them she didn't bat an eye, but now. She wished she was anywhere but here. She didnt want to hurt the people who took care of her when she was sick.

She didn't want it. But she knew she had to do it.

The attack didn't do as much damage as it would have were Gajeel not in his dragon force, but it still stung.

"Iron dragon roar!" He yelled.

He said and I was to close so I couldn't dodge. He hit Topaz in the leg.

It hit and Topaz heard a crack. She stumbled backwards a bit and tested to see how much weight she could put on it.

She leaned to her right foot, and soon felt a sharp stabbing pain run up her spine, "Not a lot apparently.." She got in a stance that would work best and prepared to attack, or defend.

Gajeel smirked"Gihihi, finally gotcha."

* * *

Violet left Topaz to handle Gajeel. She hoped nothing bad would happen, but she had a target of her own.

"Vi!" Natsu yelled out,"Vi, if you can hear me come out!"

This is it she thought I'm sorry she whispered. And emerged from the undergrowth.

"Who are you?" He asked," Have you seen my friend, Vi.

Friend the word rung in Violet's ears he saw her as a friend. She bit her lip to keep from answering. She sprinted towards him, landing a punch in his chest.

Natsu was pushed back some. "Did you take Vi!" He yelled." What did you do, to my friends!" He threw a punch at the masked stranger.

Violet dogged easily and again said nothing.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu yelled lunging at Violet again.

This time she wasn't so lucky. She didn't give the fire a wide enough birth. It hit her outset her hand had some nasty looking burns.

"Where are my friends!" Natsu yelled again.

She didn't answer and hummed a carefree tune. Maybe her silver tongue could make Natsu lose the will to fight.

"Where are they!" He yelled running forward." Fire Dragon Iron fist!" He aimed for her stomach.

Violet felt the air leave her lungs. Her body hit a tree. Hard. Pain flooded her midsection as she slid to the ground

"Natsu!" Happy yelled at his friend," if you hurt them too bad they won't be able to tell you where Topaz and Violet are."

They care about me and Topaz. She tried the carefree tune again but this time added lyrics. That should double the power.

"Happy I wanna go find some food, I'm hungry." Natsu said facing his blue furry friend. That statement earned Natsu a punch on the heard from the cat.

"Idiot!" Happy yelled," focus on finding our friends!"

Violet crawled away silently.

"Uh!" Natsu said sounding confused"she's gone." He turned and looked at Happy.

Violet came on Natsu from behind with a trough knife and grabbed Happy around the neck.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled another friend was taken from his side.

Violet held the dagger to a wriggling Happy's throat.

"Let him go." Natsu growled, his bangs covering his eyes.

Happy whimpered. Natsu glared at her, waiting for her to obey. She had to kill Happy. There had to be no witnesses. There would be be no witnesses. She used silver tongue to distort her voice, she sounded like a man. "No witnesses." She said firmly.

"Witness for what?" Natsu and Happy asked dumbfounded

"The death of Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox." She said, hoping the spell would hide the grief.

"If there's going to be no witnesses then why are you wearing masks?" Natsu asked looking Violet directly in the eyes.

What kind of question is that she thought. She loosened her grip on Happy but not enough for him to slip free.

"I think it's because you're ashamed." He said his eyes unwavering.

Violet wanted to throw up. She tightened her grip on Happy. She hover the knife over Happy's throat, her hand shaking. The blade was touching his soft fur.

"No Happy!" Natsu shouted, his face showing concern, and anger," put him down and leave him alone!"

With a single swift movement, Violet flipped the knife around and brought the hilt to Happy's head. He went limp. She threw his body on the ground to her right.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled pure anger lasted all over his face.

* * *

"All right let's finish this," Gajeel said roiling one shoulder as he watched his opponent attempt to stand.

Topaz tried to put as little weight as possible on her right foot she extended her water to connect her two swords again so she could fight without much movement.

Gajeel sprung forward with impossible agility. "Iron Dragon Iron Fist!" He yelled.

Topaz was hit and flew backwards and soon slammed into something hard or rather someone.

Topaz?! Violet knew her anywhere, somehow she was now back to back with her comrade.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Said Gajeel, smirking at Natsu.

"Hey iron head I was here first get lost!" Natsu yelled back.

Gajeel noted that someone was missing "hey where's Happy at. Shouldn't he be helping."

Natsu growled and pointed behind him to the limp, but not dead form of happy.

"Really just to get him mad." Topaz whispered to Violet.

"I didn't know anyone could get this mad regardless of what happened to them." She answered, looking up to Natsu's furious eyes.

"Anyways, they took Violet and Topaz." Natsu said.

"How the heck do you know that." Gajeel challenged.

"He said no witnesses, and he started to take happy." Natsu answered back.

"Well they must not be very good at their job then" Gajeel said, looking to were Happy lie "he's just knocked out right?"

"Yeah, but that guy almost killed him, a knife pressed to the throat." Natsu said sticking out his finger and pointing to Violet.

"What made him stop?" Gajeel asked, intrigued.

"Well I said some stuff about if they had no witnesses then why the masks." Natsu said starting to explain." And I said it was probably because he are ashamed and he started to,shake and hesitate."

"What." Topaz harshly whispered to Violet.

"He's right isn't he?" Violet defended.

"I don't know anymore" Topaz whispered looking up at the tree branches.

"Are we gonna talk all day or are we gonna find out what these creeps want?" Said Gajeel.

"Fine." Natsu growled again looking down at their two opponents.

"You still remember pattern X?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, I'll take defense." Topaz whispered back.

Violet pulled her arms trough Topaz's elbows, preparing to stand in unison.

"1….2…..3" Topaz counted, they both pressed against each other and effortlessly stood.

Violet lunged for Natsu while they still had the element of surprise. She slashed her knife at his face.

Natsu reached out and grabbed her wrist and flung her over his shoulder landing her back on the ground.

Topaz on the other hand launched one of her swords at Gajeel the water chain still in place. He dodged and snatched the chain, he yanked at it. Hard. She felt her feet leave the ground as she traveled towards Gajeel. She landed hard on her right foot, and let out a scream crumpling into the dirt.

"You're a girl!" Gajeel said dumbfounded.

Violet ran past Natsu like he wasn't even there and stood between Topaz and Gajeel. "Are you okay!" She yelled franticly, this time forgetting to distort her voice.

"Their both girls!" Natsu yelled now confused." But you were a guy, your voice, it belonged, it was-"

Violet recast the spell "it was a man's?"

"Uh." Was all Natsu could respond with.

Violet looked at Topaz. No way she could fight like this.

Topaz was breathing heavily trying not to let out another scream from the pain. She extended her arms and tried to push herself off the ground.

"Hey Natsu I'm sending this one back to you," Gajeel said. Before Violet could comprehend what he meant she turned to "Iron dragon Iron Fist!" She heard a snap followed by fire. She flew over Topaz and landed at Natsu's feet. She had left Topaz.

Topaz felt a strong sturdy arm wrap around her and the ground disappeared beneath her. Her hands were restrained with his before she could make any effort to get away. She was trapped.

Violet watched as her comrade was lifted by her target. She turned and tried to crawl away from Natsu. Gajeel was being gentle, Topaz was badly hurt. Violet was so relieved she wanted to cry, but she knew there would be no such tenderness for her. Not after what she did to Happy. She couldn't move with out letting out a cry. Natsu looked at her and pinned her to the ground. He was too strong, she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Let's see who took Squirt and Vi." Both men reached for the masks.


	13. Revealed

**Last Chapter:**

 **"Let's see who took Squirt and Vi." Both men reached for the masks.**

 **/**

Laxus and Gray burst through the bushes, before the two men could take off the masks, Laxus looked and saw both Natsu and Gajeel had someone trapped.

"Were you following us ice-princess?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Actually,we have an idea who it might be in the masks." Said Laxus coolly.

"Don't spoil it!" Natsu yelled like a child.

Laxus gestured for them to remove the disguises.

Violet's heart beat faster than she could handle she thought for sure Natsu could hear it.

They lifted the masks off their faces. Gajeel sank to the ground, taking Topaz with him. Tears lined the corners of Topaz's eyes, and ran down her face.

Natsu stared as tears ran down Violet's face.

"I never actually thought we would be right." Gray said starting at the two dumbfounded.

"Who made you do this," Natsu said his voice dark and cold.

"No one," Violet said with all the courage she had left.

"What do you mean Vi?" He asked not wanting to accept the truth.

"Please don't call me that," she pleaded, "no one made us do this. It was us."

"No, no someone had to have made you do this." Natsu said trying to deny the truth.

"Wake up!" Topaz shouted her hands covering her eyes wet drops still rolling down her cheeks," We weren't forced, we weren't forced….. We weren't forced." Her voice getting softer with each word.

"But you guys were always so nice…" Gajeel trialed off.

"It was a **lie** ," Violet yelled. "Please just stop talking. kill us now."

Natsu released Violets hands, and bent down connecting his forehead with the dirt."why would we kill you!"

Now Violet was confused. "We betrayed you! We were assassins from the start. And once we were done here we were going to get the rest of your stupid guild. We would kill Lucy and Mirajane, and Wendy. Then we would go home triumphant. Please just kill us!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, why the hell do you think we would kill you!" Gray yelled this time.

"What the hell is wrong with you for not doing it!" Violet countered.

"Maybe we should just go back and tell the old Geezer," Laxus suggested.

"No!" Topaz and Violet yell at the same time freeing themselves from their captors and running deeper into the woods. "No way I'll ever go back to that place." Violet said, running to give Topaz support. She knew that the others could easily catch them, but if for some strange reason they would not kill them maybe they would turn a blind eye. Suddenly Natsu and Gajeel were In Front of them the backed up and turned only to bump into Laxus and Gray behind them. They turned around once again, but Topaz felt two strong arms hold her in place. Violet turned and fell onto the ground.

"Why can't you just let us go?" Violet groaned,, attempting to stand, she was almost out of magic energy.

"And where would you go if we did?" Asked Gajeel, "look at yourself, you can barely stand!"

"Anywhere but there.!" Topaz yelled," Not back to the people we betrayed."

"We aren't gonna hurt you," Laxus said, "why are you so afraid to go back there?"

"We betrayed all of them," Topaz said," We can't go back and face them."

"That's why you don't wanna go back, cause you're scared we'll be mad at you." Natsu said.

"You're our friend we wouldn't turn our backs on you." Gray said.

Violet couldn't believe how stupid they all were. "I'm not your friend." She insisted. "We were sent here to kill you. It was all a lie. I am not your friend."

"Too bad," Natsu said bluntly.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" She said, trying again in vain to stand.

"You're our friend so you're going to have to stick with us.." He spoke again.

Violet saw no way to get out of this. Both her and topaz needed medical attention. On top of that every one was being stubborn. "Fine." She spat. "Let's go back, but not because I'm yourfriend, because I'm not."

"Good," Natsu said,"Gray can you put her on my back?" He asked looking at his comrade. Gray looked at Violet then Natsu and then back again

"I'm fine, I'll walk" Violet said, once again trying and failing to stand."Nope." Gray said picking her up and placing her on Natsu's back holding her hands around his neck so she stayed on.

"You too Squirt, said Gajeel, scooping her up princess style.

Natsu felt warm droplets on his shoulder were Violet's head rested. And they started on the path towards home.

 **At the Guild hall**

"How much longer do you think they will be gone?" August asked kazi.

"They should be getting back soon, or at least I hope so." Kazi said looking at

the guild hall doors.

"I hope that they are okay," August said. "Natsu and Gajeel are pretty strong." The guild hall doors started to open to reveal Natsu, and Gajeel carrying Violet, and Topaz with Laxus and Gray behind them.

August stood up so fast, he knocked his stool over. "What the hell happened!" He yelled.

"Shut up and go get Wendy!" Natsu yelled back.

August said nothing, and did what her was told.

"What happened to her." Kazi said running over to his sister.

"Let's get in the infirmary first then we are going to have a little talk." Gajeel said through clenched teeth. Kazi fell silent and followed as the group disappeared upstairs.

Gajeel followed Natsu into the infirmary, and placed Topaz on a bed.

Natsu turned around and gently dropped Violet down on the bed next to Topaz. Gray walked over with happy and set him down on the bed with Topaz.

"We want an explanation." Laxus said moving so her could look at the four new members.

August looked from Topaz and Violet to the twisted faces of the enemy. He didn't see any way he could weasel out of this, especially when he didn't know what happened on the job. he glanced at Kazi, if he was going to do this he wanted every one one the same page first. Kazi looked over at his sister, then back to August giving a nod. He knew that they really had no other choice.

"We are not just a group of wizards that were interested in joining a guild." august began "we were sent here on an assignment from our commander with one job. To take out Fairy Tail." he looked at the floor, August wasn't as attached to the guild as Violet or Topaz, but this still hurt. On top of that he knew things about the commander that his comrades didn't; unlike them he knew he was signing his death warrant.

Laxus looked at the four," So I was right."

"Why did you agree to it?" Gajeel questioned, "Even if you are heartless, you still have a brain. Didn't you know we would rip you apart?"

"We're not heartless." Topaz snapped,"We had to do it whether we wanted to or not, and yes we knew you were too strong."

"If you didn't have a choice then why did you stop?" asked Gray.

Violet knew she should say something, but reminding them that she was there was a bad idea. She was in the wrong by both parties, she failed her comrades, and hurt Happy. Neither side would be pining for her.

"Looks to me like they didn't have a choice in that matter either!" yelled August, looking at the girl's injuries.

"How are we supposed to know it's them if they wore masks and cloaks!" Gajeel yelled back his hands curling into fists.

"Why should who they are matter?" countered August. He had no idea where he stood with them, they were too confusing. "They attacked you! Either you fight back or you don't. Why did you bring them back here?"

"What else should we have done," Natsu said," would you have liked it if we left them there to die."

August opened his mouth. No words came out. What did he want? He wanted topaz and Violet safe. But were they safe here? "Of course not!" he yelled, "but what are you planning to do with us?" even as he said it August knew the answer, they were going to turn them into the counsel. That must be why they bothered to bring them back, so they couldn't run away.

"We're not going to do anything!" Natsu yelled, he pointed to the girls," we told that to them too."

"If you don't care then why did you bother?" Violet's small voice contrasted with the yelling all around her. "why do you care what happens to us as long as your friends aren't in danger?" she was so genuinely confused that she wasn't mad, only afraid.

Laxus let out a heavy sigh," All of you are still part of our guild why wouldn't we help you."

"We are not part of your guild." Violet stated. How stupid are these people? She wondered.

Gray waked around Violet's bed until he was standing to her left. He lifted her arm and held it where she could see it. "See that?" he asked, pointing just below her wrist where her guild mark was. "That means you are one of us."

Violet stared, but not at her arm, at the man holding it. Why were they so insistent that she was a member?

"You will always be my children no matter what," Makarov said walking into the room.

August jumped, he was really hoping he could find away to get everyone out of there before the Master found out.

"Relax with your yelling I heard a lot," Gramps said," but you should know that if you were that mark, or even if you take it off your still family."

"No we are not." August said. "We never were. We don't deserve to be in your family." the word disgusted him, not because he didn't want to be a part of it, but because he didn't want to be a part of what it would be if he were.

"It doesn't matter," Gramps said," you are my children now and you will always be my children."

"We never were you children!" violet didn't understand why he couldn't see that. "We came to kill your children, what do you think of that old man?!"

"That is something I can't ignore but it doesn't mean you were never my children and that we shouldn't treat you like family." Gramps said walking further into the room.

August knew that there was no way to open their eyes. "Fine," he spoke what the group was unwilling to say. "We will stay here. But only till the girls are healed, and only because we have nowhere to go, not because we are your family."

Gramps smiled," Good to know you're staying." He said," Even if it's for a short time." He disappeared through the doorway.

August stared at the floor. He wanted more than anything to leave that place, but he couldn't leave the girls.

"We'll leave you four alone." Laxus said as he followed after gramps with Gajeel following behind.

"Don't get any ideas either," Natsu said, tapping his nose, "if you take them anywhere, we'll find ya." he and Gray left, closing the door behind them.

"We're sorry," Topaz whispered," we failed."

"It was more or less inevitable," August assured her. "We should have left when we had the chance."

"But now we're so badly injured we can't even leave if we wanted to." She said looking down at her legs.

"That's not your fault" August said, "but there is something I need to tell you."

"What," Topaz looked up at him a little concerned.

"I found some stuff about a year ago with my archive." august started. "When someone fails a mission, the higher ranking officers are sent to kill them, but they also have to cover up whoever knows about it. So when he finds out…" august took a breath "Fairy Tail is toast, and it will be our fault."

"Well that's nice to know," Kazi said.

"There's more," august said. "The commander won't stop until everyone is dead, but from what we've seen this guild isn't going down without a fight. If we don't do something, there is going to be a war."

"What are we supposed to do," Topaz said," with me and Violet injured like this, the two of us can't do anything."

"Not yet, but I have a plan." August said. " tonight I will go back to the compound. The commander doesn't know i have archive so i can pretend i don't know about the failure equals death thing. I'll tell him you guys are all dead and we failed. I'll make something up, like we never interacted with them at all. He'll have no reason to come looking for you. You'll be safe."

"No you can't he might kill you anyways," Topaz said trying to get up," I won't let you go, it won't be the same if you're not there and how would Violet feel if something happened."

"You guys couldn't do it when the lives of Natsu and Gajeel were in your hands." August reminded them. "I won't do it either. It only makes sense, one life is less important than many."

"Your life is still important," Topaz said," and Fairy Tail can't be whipped out that easy and I speak from experience."

"It may not just be fairy tail, we all know the commander doesn't mind collateral damage. All of magnolia is in danger." countered August.

"Do you think I don't know that." She muttered.

"Think about it it's the best way," August pleaded, "you're with me right Kazi?"

"I see how it would benefit but," Kazi hesitated," I don't like it."

"Well if anyone has a better plan I'm all ears," August said stubbornly.

"I've got nothing," Kazi said sitting down,"but that doesn't mean we can't think of something."

"I've got one." Violet said. "You stop being so selfish and think of a better plan!"

"How am I being selfish, Vi. open your eyes we don't have a lot of options here."

"You die because you refuse to live with out us and then expect us to do the same thing for you?" violet said "that sounds pretty selfish to me."

"I'm sorry August but I agree with Violet." Topaz said.

"Fine I'll think of something else." said August , kicking at the floor. "But you guys better help."

"We were planning on helping, what did you think we were going to sit on our butts and watch." Kazi sarcastically.

August smiled "No, i guess not," how strange it felt to be smiling at a time like this. "This is one messed up guild huh?" he said quietly.

"Yeah but they're good when you get to know them," Topaz muttered.

"It would almost be easier it they weren't so good." Violet said.

"I'd be a piece of cake if they all were horrible snobby jerks." Kazi said, a small smirk on his face.

"So what are we going to do?" Violet wondered.

"We could tell the Master," Topaz suggested.

"What could he do?" Violet doubted "we would only scare him." Violet knew that wasn't necessarily true, but something about this idea didn't bode well.

"Well it might, but maybe he'll decide to help us and give advice," said Kazi",because I think we need it."

"Sounds okay to me," August agreed, "but I think that with this big of an impact on all of us, the vote should be unanimous." He glanced at Violet.

"Yeah, okay." She said. If everyone agreed…. "Let's do it."


End file.
